El milagro que nos unió
by Hadelqui
Summary: Rosalie es abandonada por su novio porque está esperando un bebé que nacerá con una enfermedad incurable, su mejor amiga Bella y su marido Edward la acogen en su casa. Edward y Bella tienen sus propios problemas, una enfermedad podría separarles. ExB RxE
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Rosalie era una mujer de 22 años, enamorada de Félix, un pescador del puerto de Forks, llevaban juntos casi tres años y hacía año y medio que vivían juntos. Los dos estaban muy emocionados, Rosalie estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, y esa era la mayor ilusión de Rosalie, tener hijos.

Ambos se dirigían hacia la consulta del doctor Cullen para una ecografía rutinaria.

-Buenos días- Los saludó Bella, secretaria del doctor Cullen y mejor amiga de Rosalie- ¿Nerviosos?

-Un poco- Dijo Rosalie estrujándose las manos, Félix la abrazó sonriente.

-El doctor os está esperando- Les abrió la puerta del despacho- Suerte chicos.

Félix tomó la mano de Rosalie y ambos entraron en la consulta, Félix dejo a Rosalie sentada en una silla y se colocó detrás de ella. El doctor Cullen apareció de una de las puertas que había allí.

-Buenos días Rosalie- Sonrió el doctor- Señor Vulturi.

-Buenos días doctor Cullen- Respondieron los dos.

-¿Preparada?- Rosalie asintió- Pues túmbate en la camilla y veamos que tal va todo.

El doctor le hizo la ecografía a Rosalie, tanto ella como Félix sonrieron al escuchar el rápido latido del corazón de su bebé, después revisó los resultados de los últimos análisis que se había hecho.

-Voy a ser sincero con vosotros- Los miró fijamente- Las cosas no van del todo bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Félix alarmado.

-El embarazo está hiendo bien, ese no es el problema- Miró los análisis- Según los análisis y la ecografía, el bebé nacerá con una deficiencia motora y mental que además es degenerativa.

-No puede ser cierto- Rosalie lo miró suplicándole con los ojos que se tratara de un error.

-Me temo que si lo es- El miró a Félix y de él pasó a Rosalie- Ahora es el momento de tomar una decisión. Si quieres interrumpir el embarazo tiene que ser ahora, más adelante sería demasiado peligroso.

-No hay nada que decidir- Dijo Félix tajantemente- Dele hora para ponerle fin a esto.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Rosalie saltó del asiento indignada.

-Ya has oído al doctor, el bebé tendrá todo tipo de problemas.

-No me importa- Rosalie se cruzó de brazos- Voy a continuar adelante. Es lo que siempre he deseado y no voy a echarme atrás.

-Rose, cariño, podemos tener más- Félix intentó cogerle las manos pero Rosalie se apartó de él.

-¡No quiero más! ¡Quiero a este bebé! ¡No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión!

-Si lo tienes te quedarás sola, no pienso hacerme responsable.

-Pues ahí tienes la puerta- Se volvió a sentar y dejó de mirarle.

-Cuando vuelvas ya habré sacado mis cosas- Félix cogió su chaqueta y salió dando un portazo.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró, Rosalie se sumergió en un mar de lágrimas. El hombre que amaba la había abandonado aun cuando esperaba a un hijo suyo.

-Rosalie- El doctor se agachó quedando a su altura- Cálmate, no debes alterarte.

-De acuerdo- Rosalie suspiró y respiró hondo hasta que consiguió serenarse.

-Si te sirve de algo, creo que has sido muy valiente tomando esa decisión y creo que has hecho lo correcto.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Voy a llevar personalmente el control de tu embarazo, quiero verte todas las semanas, y deberás seguir una dieta especial. Además te voy a dar indicaciones que deberás seguir al piel de la letra.

-De acuerdo- Rosalie consiguió sonreír ante la atención que le estaba dedicando- ¿Usted tiene hijos?

-Si, tengo tres, dos chicos y una chica.

-¿Con alguno de ellos tuvo que pasar algo así? ¿Con alguno pensó que todo iría mal?

-No en el mismo sentido que tú pero si. Con Emmet, el mayor, y Alice, la pequeña todo fue bien, pero con Edward, el segundo, la cosa fue distinta. Mi mujer estuvo apunto de morir desangrada porque el bebé era demasiado fuerte, y al debilitarse ella se debilitaba él también. Al nacer, Edward era mucho más pequeño de lo que debería, pensamos que no pasaría de la primera semana, y sin embargo ahora está casado e intentando tener familia.

-Gracias por contarme eso.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ahora ve a casa y date un baño caliente, relájate, quiero que comas cosas sin grasa, y que bebas mucha agua. Nos veremos la semana que viene y concretaremos todo lo que necesitas y lo que vamos a hacer.

-De acuerdo- Rosalie le estrechó la mano y salió del despacho.

Nada más cerrar la puerta tras de si notó los brazos de su amiga abrazándola con cariño.

-Félix es un idiota sin corazón- Bella acariciaba la espalda de su amiga- Yo estoy contigo para todo, ¿vale? No estás sola.

-Gracias Bells. Ahora eres lo único que tengo.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Puedo decirle a Carlisle que me ausento un rato.

-No te preocupes- Rosalie soltó el abrazo y la miró sonriendo un poco pero sinceramente- Solo quiero irme a casa y darme un baño. Necesito relajarme y pensar en lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora.

-Si no te parece mal, iremos esta noche a verte.

-Me parece bien, no se si podré pasar toda la noche yo sola sin llorar- Rosalie le dio un último abrazo a su amiga y se marchó a casa.

Una vez sola en su piso se derrumbó, Félix no había tardado nada en vaciar el apartamento, no quedaba ni rastro de él, eso le dolió muchísimo, no había tenido ningún miramiento a la hora de hacerlo.

Casi a rastras, Rosalie llegó al cuarto de baño, llenó la bañera y se dio un baño que la relajó bastante. Después de un largo rato de relajación, salió de la bañera, se puso ropa cómoda y se tumbó en la cama donde lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

El sonido del timbre la despertó bruscamente, miró el reloj y se levantó rápidamente, era muy tarde y esos debían ser Bella y su marido. Rosalie corrió a la puerta, pero tropezó con la mesita de café haciéndose mucho daño en el pie. A saltitos llegó a la puerta y abrió intentando disimular el dolor de su pie.

-Rose, ¿qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Bella asustada viendo como cambiaba su cara al intentar apoyar el pie.

-Me he tropezado con la mesa al ir corriendo a abriros.

-Deja que te lleve al sofá- El marido de Bella la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá donde la dejó con cuidado- ¿Donde tienes el botiquín?

-En el baño- Rose se acomodó en el sofá mientras él volvía- No es necesario que hagas nada Edward- Le dijo cuando lo tuvo delante- Ya se me pasará el dolor.

-De eso nada, debes estar tranquila, y un esguince mal curado no hará que estés mejor- Edward vendó el pie adolorido de Rosalie y lo dejó sobre el sofá- ¿Como te ha ido con mi padre?

-¿Con tu padre? ¿Y quien es tu padre?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Bella empezó a reírse- ¿No me digas que no sabías que Carlisle era el padre de Edward?

-¿El doctor Cullen es tu padre?

-Encantado, soy Edward CULLEN- Dijo divertido remarcando su apellido.

-Así que tú eres el bebé que nació más pequeño de lo normal y ahora está casado e intentando formar una familia- Edward se puso rojo de vergüenza- No os parecéis en nada.

-Es que yo he salido a mi madre- Edward sonrió- ¿De verdad no sabías que él era mi padre?

-De verdad.

-Por eso te recomendé que fueras a él, porque se que es bueno- Dijo Bella- Él me trató a mi cuando tuve bulimia, y gracias a él no solo lo superé, también conocí a Edward.

Entre unas cosas y otras consiguieron que Rosalie se quedara dormida y pudiera descansar, también consiguieron convencerla de que se fuera a vivir con ellos, que estar sola en el apartamento que había compartido con Félix no le haría bien. Los meses de embarazo iban a ser duros y ella necesitaría apoyo en todos los sentidos.

* * *

**Espero que os guste mi idea. Aunque en este capítulo Rosalie ha sido la protagonista, Edward y Bella lo serán también, pero quería empezar con esto.**

**Os prometo que la cosa se va a poner interesante, que Edward y Bella serán los protagonistas principales, pero también van a serlo Emmet y Rosalie.**

**Decidme vuestra opinión, quiero saber si vale la pena que la continue, solo tengo tres capítulos más, así que por favor, decidme si os gusta el tema para continuar o no.**

**Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	2. 01º La vida se abre camino

**1º- La vida se abre camino**

Rosalie miró por última vez el apartamento que había compartido durante el último año y medio con el que ella pensaba que era el amor de su vida. Al pensar en todas las veces que él había jurado quererla por encima de todo y luego ver lo rápido que había salido huyendo al ver el problema que iba a tener el bebé, Rosalie entendió que él nunca la había querido, que simplemente era una ingenua que se había dejado engañar.

Tocó su vientre abultado mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, todo iba a ser muy difícil a partir de ese momento.

-Rose- La llamó Bella desde la puerta. Ella se giró- No llores- Se acercó y la abrazó- Vamos, verás como todo irá bien.

-Ojala tengas razón Bella, me siento tan estúpida por haber creído en él.

-No lo pienses más, él es cosa del pasado, ahora hay que pensar en el futuro, y ese futuro es tu bebé.

Rosalie cogió su maleta y salió de la mano de Bella hacia su nuevo hogar, Edward las estaba esperando en el coche, con el resto de las cosas de Rosalie. A ella le sorprendió ver un cuatro por cuatro y no el volvo plateado de Edward.

-Es de mi hermano Emmet, como no está ahora en la ciudad me lo ha dejado prestado.

-Pues dale las gracias a tu hermano, es muy amable- Rosalie sonrió muy levemente- ¿Y no se ha llevado este coche? Parece potente- Preguntó una vez instalada en el asiento trasero con Bella a su lado.

-Es potente, te lo aseguro. Y no se lo ha llevado porque no podía meterlo en el avión. Emmet ha ido a sacarse el master en medicina fisioterapeútica.

-¿También es médico?- Edward asintió- ¿En tu familia hay alguien que no esté relacionado con jeringuillas y batas blancas?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- La risa de Bella era desmesurada- Creo que lo han sacado los chicos- Continuó riéndose.

-Mi madre es decoradora de interiores y Alice es diseñadora de moda, creo que te llevarás genial con ella. Como a ti te gustan las compras puede que por fin deje a Bella tranquila.

-No caerá esa breva.

Se pasaron riendo el resto del trayecto, Rosalie había olvidado durante ese rato el motivo por el que estaban en el coche y se sintió feliz. Pero al llegar a una casa enorme, apartada del pueblo, muy luminosa y espaciada se volvió a sentir mal, ya habían llegado a casa de Edward y Bella, la que a partir de ahora sería su casa.

Bella la condujo hasta su habitación, Esme, la madre de Edward, se había pasado horas decorándola para que Rosalie se sintiera cómoda, y logró su objetivo, porque nada más entró en ella se sintió en casa, tranquila y libre de toda preocupación.

Al principio, Rosalie se sentía extraña dentro de la casa, solo disfrutaba estando en su habitación, pero pronto pudo llamar a esa casa hogar, Edward y Bella eran tan atentos con ella que era imposible no sentirse en casa.

Carlisle controlaba el embarazo de Rosalie todas las semanas, pero como ya le había dicho él anteriormente, el problema no estaba en el embarazo, el bebé nacería con esa enfermedad.

Los días pasaban y su barriguita cada día crecía más y más, eso hacía que Rosalie sonriera cada mañana, además estaba feliz por ver lo mucho que se desvivían por ella sus dos mejores amigos. Se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era esa familia, y de la estupenda amiga que tenía.  
Pero no siempre podía sonreír, Edward y Bella estaban muy enamorados y era inevitable ver sus muestras de cariño, aunque ellos intentaban no estar delante de Rosalie, era inevitable que en algunas ocasiones les viera darse abrazos y besos, y era en esos momentos cuando se acordaba de Félix, de lo mucho que lo había querido y que aún lo quería. Ella intentaba olvidarle, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería cambiar sus sentimientos pero era imposible.

Más de una noche Bella la había escuchado llorar, no quería agobiar a su amiga preguntándole el motivo porque ella lo sabía, pero una noche que fue a avisarla para que bajara a cenar, abrió sin llamar y la vio llorando.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?  
-No... El bebé está bien. Es solo que... Aún me cuesta no pensar en Félix... -Comentó Rosalie abatida.

-Sé que es difícil, pero no puedes seguir pensando en él-Bella se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó- Te hizo mucho daño y no merece tus lágrimas. Además, tú tienes que estar alegre y animada, debes hacerlo por el bebé- Bella acarició su barriguita con cariño mientras sonreía.  
-Gracias... No sé que haría sin ti... Bueno, sin todos vosotros, me cuidáis y mimáis demasiado...-Respondió con una tímida sonrisa.  
-Te mereces lo mejor y sabes que te quiero con locura. Ninguno de nosotros permitirá que os ocurra nada ni a ti ni al bebé- Bella la abrazó y Rosalie le devolvió el abrazo.

-De verdad os lo agradezco, especialmente a Edward y a ti, se que estáis intentando tener hijos y de momento no ha habido suerte. Debe ser duro verme así cuando vosotros lo ansiáis tanto- Bajó la mirada.

-Rose- Bella levantó su barbilla obligándola a mirarla- Es cierto que lo ansiamos, pero nos alegramos mucho por ti. Y puede que a veces sea duro pero no nos vamos a rendir- Sonrió- Ahora bajemos, hoy tenemos visita.

Rosalie se limpió las lágrimas y se arregló un poco antes de bajar, no le gustaba que los demás notaran sus lágrimas, Bella era la única con la que no tenía miedo de llorar.

Bajó de la mano de Bella, sonriendo como si nada malo pasara por su cabeza y su sonrisa se amplió al ver en el salón a Carlisle, aunque era su médico, lo quería como si fuera su propio padre, los meses de controles y consejos habían hecho que creciera una gran amistad entre ellos.

-Buenas noches Rosalie- Dijo Carlisle devolviéndole la sonrisa- Me alegro de verte.

-Y yo a ti- Rose corrió a abrazarle- No esperaba verte hasta dentro de dos semanas, se supone que estás de vacaciones.

-Y lo estoy, pero hoy es nuestro aniversario y Bella y Edward han tenido la estupenda idea de invitarnos a cenar- Rosalie miró a la mujer que estaba junto a Carlisle- Perdona, que mal educado soy. Esme, esta es Rosalie. Rose, esta es Esme, mi mujer.

-Es un placer conocerla- Dijo Rosalie tímidamente.

-El placer es mío- Esme la abrazó con cariño- Edward, Bella y Carlisle me han hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera.

Rosalie se sintió realmente contenta esa noche, disfrutó de toda la velada, la cena amena con los padres de Edward, el paseo que fueron a dar los cinco juntos, como Esme la trataba con cariño y admiración.

Una vez metida en su cama, acariciando su vientre recordando lo bien que había estado esa noche.

-No te preocupes peque, mamá encontrará al papá perfecto. Un papá con el que poder formar una familia como la que forman los Cullen.

Rosalie sonrió y se quedó dormida al instante, soñó que encontraba al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, pero durante ese sueño no pudo verle la cara, a pesar de ello, ese hombre se ocupaba de ella y de su pequeña.

* * *

Rosalie se despertó sobresaltada, era cinco de diciembre, el frío reinaba en la calle toda vestida de blanco. Rosalie respiró hondo, llevaba días teniendo leves contracciones, Carlisle le había dicho que era normal que eso pasara unos días antes del parto, eran pequeños avisos para la madre.

Otra ola de dolor subió por la espalda de Rosalie haciendo que ella se estremeciera y sujetara con fuerza las sábanas para no gritar. Aguantó el dolor y esperó a que pasara.

-¡Bella!- La llamó cuando cesó el dolor- ¡Bella, ven por favor!

-Dime- Entró una Bella adormilada lentamente en la habitación- Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¡no me digas que tienes antojos ahora!

-No es eso Bella, estoy teniendo contracciones.

-Carlisle te dijo que eso era normal, no te preocupes- Se sentó a su lado cogiéndole la mano- ¿Estás asustada?

-Un poco- Miró a Bella a la cara- ¿Y si no lo consigo? ¿Y si no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo?

-No digas tonterías Rose. Claro que podrás cuando llegue...- Rosalie apretó la mano de Bella con fuerza para intentar superar otra contracción- … El momento- Bella sabía que una contracción tan fuerte no podía ser una falsa alarma- Voy a despertar a Edward y nos vamos al hospital.

Rosalie solo asintió y vio como su amiga salía de la habitación a toda prisa, minutos después volvió vestida y con Edward arreglado, listos para cogerla y salir de ahí.

Bella le puso algo de ropa encima para que no cogiera frío, Edward la cogió en volandas y los tres salieron camino del hospital en el Volvo de Edward.

Bella llamó a Carlisle, por suerte para Rosalie, él tenía turno de noche en el hospital y los estaba esperando.

Carlisle entró con ella en la sala de partos mientras Edward y Bella esperaban en la sala de espera, minutos después Carlisle salió rápido hacia ellos.

-Bella, Rosalie quiere que estés con ella dentro- Bella puso cara de pánico- Se lo poco que toleras la sangre, dime ya si entras o no.

-Si... Entro con ella...

-¿Estás segura cariño?- Edward sabía que su mujer se desmayaba con el simple olor de la sangre.

-Si... No te preocupes.

Bella siguió a Carlisle dentro y acompañó a su amiga en ese momento tan importante. Edward se quedó solo en la sala de espera, dando vueltas como si se tratase de su propio hijo. Rosalie era como una hermana para él, la quería muchísimo y el amor que sentía Bella por ella hacía que la quisiera más. Además, sentía una gran admiración por ella, por haber sido capaz de tomar la decisión de seguir adelante a pesar de los problemas con los que se iba a encontrar.

Unas horas después salió Carlisle sonriente hacia Edward, este sonrió también.

-Ya ha terminado, Rosalie tiene una niña preciosa.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Edward estaba terriblemente preocupado por si había sufrido algún desmayo.

-Encontrarse, lo que es encontrarse, la verdad es que está muy mareada. A pesar de la sangre se ha mantenido en pie sujetando a Rosalie hasta el final- Edward sonrió ante la valentía de su mujer- Hijo, pasa a verlas, y cuando Rosalie se duerma, habla con Bella.

-¿Por que? ¿Pasa algo?

-Tú habla con ella. Lo necesitará.

Edward pasó a verlas, al entrar vio a Rosalie con su preciosa niña entre sus brazos y a Bella sentada al lado con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Hola- Saludó en susurros Edward- ¿Como está la madre más preciosa de todo el hospital?

-Hola- Le devolvió el saludo Rosalie sonriendo- Pasa que te la presento- Edward se acercó a la cama- Edward, te presento a Elisabeth Esme Hale- Dijo sonriéndole y mostrándole a la pequeña- Princesa, este es tu tío Edward.

Edward vio que la niña era igualita a su madre, había salido por completo a ella, rubia de ojos claros y de piel pálida, era muy hermosa.

Bella continuaba en la misma posición, Edward no quiso agobiarla y esperó a que Rosalie y la niña se durmieran.

-Cariño, ¿que te ocurre?- Se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Estoy mareada, demasiada sangre.

-Mi padre me ha dicho lo bien que has aguantado, eres toda una campeona- Bella no respondió y continuó en la misma posición- ¿Solo es eso?- Bella negó- Cuéntame que te preocupa.

-Acabo de vivir la experiencia más maravillosa y más atemorizante de toda mi vida- Levantó la vista por primera vez- Tengo miedo.

-Cariño, no lo tengas, no hay nada que temer.

-¿Y si yo no soy tan fuerte como Rose?- Bella volvió a mirar el suelo- Tengo miedo de que esa situación me pueda.

-Bella, tesoro, cuando te quedes embarazada pensaremos en ello, no hay que agobiarse antes de tiempo.

-Precisamente por eso estoy asustada ahora- Edward abrió los ojos muchísimo a la vez que Bella levantaba la vista hacia él- Estoy embarazada de dos meses.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui empieza la parte de Edward y Bella, en los próximos capítulos os aseguro que se irá poniendo más interesante la cosa.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, mañana subiré otro.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews  
**


	3. 02º Recuperando a un hermano

**2º- Recuperando a un hermano**

Edward sonrió de manera desmesurada, un bebé es lo que ellos habían estado buscando desde poco después de casarse. A él le encantaban los niños, quería una familia amplia, y Bella era feliz haciendo el deseo de Edward realidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Bella asintió- Bella, eso es maravilloso.

-Lo se- Sonrió levemente antes de bajar su rostro de nuevo hacia el suelo.

-Cariño, no tengas miedo, aun te quedan siete meses para prepararte y yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase- Bella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward sin mirarle- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-No estaba segura hasta hace unas horas- Edward la separó y la miró fijamente para que se explicara- Hace días que sospechaba que lo estaba, ya había tenido una falta en mi periodo, le pedí a tu padre que me hiciera unas pruebas para asegurarme. Ayer antes de salir del trabajo me hizo las pruebas y mientras trasladaban a Elisabeth y a Rosalie a la habitación me ha dado los resultados.

-¿Por que no me habías dicho que lo sospechabas?- La abrazó de nuevo frotando su espalda- Hubiera sido más cuidadoso, anoche me habría contenido, hubiera ido a recogerte todos los días...

-No quería que tuvieras una decepción si era una falsa alarma- Bella bajó la mirada.

-No te sientas mal preciosa- Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos- Lo que importa es que hay un pequeñín creciendo ahí dentro y que es nuestro- Edward la besó con cariño y pasión.

* * *

Rosalie salió del hospital con la niña entre sus brazos, Carlisle le había explicado todo lo referente a la enfermedad de la niña y ella estaba más contenta por haber tomado la decisión de tenerla. La enfermedad de la niña no tenía cura, y probablemente no pasara de los 8 años de vida, pero Rosalie solo veía en la pequeña su tesoro, el motivo por el que seguir adelante.

Edward las llevó a casa, Bella ya estaba allí preparando una habitación junto a la de Rosalie para la pequeña.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya estamos en casa!- Gritó Edward cuando entraron.

Los dos subieron a la habitación que había preparado Bella, y Rosalie quedó maravillada ante la hermosura de la estancia. Tenía las paredes pintadas en rosa claro, con dibujitos pequeños pero alegres por toda la pared. Una cuna pequeña en medio, un cambiador bajo la ventana, una mecedora junto a la cuna, el armario de madera en la pared y al fondo una cama para cuando creciera un poco.

-Es fantástica- Dijo Rosalie sin poder disminuir su emoción.

-Esme y Alice me han ayudado- Sonrió Bella- Las dos vendrán esta tarde a verte. Alice tiene ganas de conocerte. Vendrá con su novio.

-Bien- Sonrió ella- Tengo ganas de conocerla.

Rosalie se sentó en la mecedora y empezó a mecerse durmiendo a la pequeña, Bella y Edward se abrazaron sonrientes y salieron de ahí, dejándole intimidad a Rosalie.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Bella avisó a Rosalie de que habían llegado Alice y Esme, como Elisabeth estaba dormida bajó ella sola y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver quien iba de la mano de la que ella supuso que era la hermana de Edward.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Le preguntó Rosalie muy sorprendida.

-He venido a acompañar a Alice, no sabía que era tú la amiga de Bella y Edward- Respondió el chico.

-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó Bella.

-Si- Dijo secamente Rosalie- Jasper es mi hermano.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, el ambiente estaba muy tenso entre ellos, Rosalie miraba a Jasper con odio y este no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

-Esto... Enhorabuena Rosalie- Dijo Esme hiendo a abrazarla, Rosalie le devolvió el abrazo- Esta es Alice.

-Me alegro de conocerte al fin- Se acercó Alice temerosa por la reacción que pudiera tener Rosalie con ella por estar saliendo con su hermano al que se notaba que detestaba.

-Lo mismo digo- La abrazó sinceramente- Bella me ha contado muchas cosas de ti, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo también lo espero- Le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

-¿Podemos ver a la pequeña?- Preguntó Esme ansiosa- Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

-Claro- Rosalie miró a Bella y Edward- ¿Podríais acompañarlas?

-Claro- Respondió Edward tomando la mano de Bella y subiendo por las escaleras.

Rosalie y Jasper se quedaron a solas en mitad del recibidor, Jasper seguía sin mirarla, y ella se sintió ignorada por ello. Pasó por su lado y fue a la cocina a por agua. Jasper la siguió.

-Se que no soy bien recibido, lo siento, de verdad no sabía que eras tú a quien veníamos a visitar.

-¿Tan poco me quieres que no quieres ni verme?- Rosalie estaba enfadada- Pensé que te alegraría saber que Félix hizo lo que tú habías dicho que haría.

-No me alegro- La miró por primera vez- Me siento fatal por no haber estado a tu lado y apoyarte. Félix no era de mi agrado, pero era tu elección- Suspiró- Si a ti no te gustara Alice no soportaría que te marcharas y dejaras de hablarme.

-¿A que viene todo eso ahora? Han pasado tres años Jasper, tres malditos años en los que no has dado señales de vida. Tres años en los que ni siquiera te molestaste en saber como me encontraba.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. He querido venir a verte más de una vez, pero me daba vergüenza después de haberte abandonado. No he hecho otra cosa que pensar en como podría pedirte perdón- Se acercó a ella un poco- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero... Necesito hacerlo... Alice me ha dicho lo que le ocurre a la pequeña, ahora que se que es tu hija me gustaría poder ayudarte a cuidarla- Rosalie lo miró fijamente- Déjame que te ayude a superar lo que te viene encima, a consolarte cuando te sientas abatida... Déjame ser tu hermano mayor otra vez.

-Jasper, ¿sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? El dolor no se va con una simple disculpa.

-Lo se, pero esta es la única forma que encuentro para que me perdones tú y a la vez pueda perdonarme a mi mismo.

-Jasper...- Rosalie lo pensó unos minutos, por un lado se alegraba de que su hermano quisiera volver a ser el mismo de antes, que quisiera preocuparse por su sobrina; pero por otro lado, él la había abandonado sin reparos. Por desgracia para ella, su buen corazón le venció- Está bien, pero deberás tener paciencia conmigo- Jasper sonrió, asintió y abrazó a su hermana pequeña- Y te lo advierto Jasper- Rompió el abrazo y lo miró- Si vuelves a fallarme así no habrá más oportunidades.

Jasper abrazó de nuevo a su hermana, se sentía tremendamente feliz por haberla recuperado, ella le tomó la mano y lo condujo al piso de arriba, a la habitación de su pequeña, donde todos la veían dormir embobados.

Al verlos aparecer por la puerta cogidos de la mano, Alice sonrió ampliamente, Bella apretó la mano de Edward y este le devolvió el apretón, ambos estaban felices de que su amiga hubiera recuperado a su hermano, Esme miraba a Rosalie con admiración, como sabiendo el gran esfuerzo que había hecho para perdonarlo.

Cuando Elisabeth despertó, todos bajaron al salón, Edward se quedó en pie cogiendo la mano de Bella y sonriéndole.

-Ya que estamos todos contentos, nosotros queremos añadir un motivo más a las sonrisas que tenemos todos- Miró a Bella y ella le sonrió- Vamos a tener un bebé.

*******************************************************************************************************  
Espero que os guste, seguramente esta noche o mañana por la tarde subiré el siguiente.**

**Este capítulo es emotivo, pero a partir del próximo va a ser duro, espero que os guste el tema de la historia general. Tiene dos bloques importantes, pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos.**

**Así que espero vuestros reviews diciendome que os parece  
**


	4. 03º Descubriendo el engaño

**3º-Descubriendo el engaño**

Hacía un día maravilloso, Bella se había ido con Carlisle a trabajar, Edward estaba dando una conferencia en Nueva York sobre oncología. Jasper y Alice se habían llevado a Elisabeth a casa de Esme porque querían que Rosalie saliera a tomar el aire, desde el nacimiento de la niña hacía dos meses, no había salido de casa nada más que lo indispensable.

Rosalie fue caminando hasta el pueblo, hacía mucho que no caminaba, y sentir el aire fresco en el rostro le hizo sentirse nueva. Se sentía tan bien que hasta la mariposa más pequeña le parecía encantadora.

Caminado se encontró de frente con un parque, uno que no había visto nunca en todos los años que llevaba en Forks. Parecía tranquilo así que se sentó en un banquito que daba a un pequeño estanque y se quedó observando el agua, una calma que nunca antes había conocido la envolvió haciendo que se sintiera en el cielo. Hasta que una pelota se estrelló en su cabeza con demasiada fuerza haciendo que se golpeara con una de las maderas del banquito.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo un hombre que se acercaba a ella rápidamente- Lo siento mucho.

-¿Lo siente?- Rosalie se levantó sujetándose la cabeza por el lado en que se había golpeado con el banco- ¡Más lo va a sentir!- Fue y le pegó una bofetada- ¡Tenga más cuidado hombre, ni que fuera usted un niño pequeño!

-Oiga, que ha sido un accidente- Respondió el hombre ofendido- Aunque viendo como es usted, quizá debería darle otra más fuerte, a ver si le cambia el carácter.

-¡SERÁ GROSERO!- El hombre se rió de su forma de actuar- ¡Es usted un mal educado!

-Puede, pero solo con las personas frías y absurdas que no pueden perdonar un simple accidente- Este volvió a sonreír.

Rosalie se puso roja de ira, estuvo apunto de responderle pero el hombre besó sus labios rápidamente y salió corriendo dejando a Rosalie estática en el mismo sitio.

Al volver a casa, Rosalie tenía cara de pocos amigos. Bella la vio y se preocupó mucho, se suponía que iba a relajarse, y lo único que no esperaba era encontrarla con esa cara.

-Rose, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Nada, no pasa nada- Se sentó en el sofá con desgana.

-Rose, la cara que tienes no es de que todo esté bien. Dime que te ocurre.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no ocurre nada.

-Rose, solo quiero ay....

-¿¡Quieres dejarlo ya!?- Bella la miró atónita- ¿¡Te crees que porque tú tienes una familia perfecta y no tienes preocupaciones yo tengo que compartir mis problemas!?

-Yo... Lo siento Rosalie...- Bella bajó la mirada y se levantó del sofá- No sabía que te molestara cuando te pregunto...- Caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras- Solo estaba preocupada por ti...

Bella subió las escaleras corriendo, a Rosalie le pareció haber visto unas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se levantó y fue tras ella, había herido a su mejor amiga sin motivo alguno, eso no era justo y menos después de todo lo que habían hecho Edward y Bella por ella y su pequeña.

Al llegar a la habitación de Edward y Bella, Rosalie pudo escuchar el llanto de su amiga, eso hizo que se sintiera más miserable. Entró sin llamar y vio a su amiga echada en la cama llorando agarrada a la almohada. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

-Perdóname Bella, no quise decirte eso.

-Es lo que sientes, prefiero que me digas la verdad aunque me duela- Respondió ella sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

-No lo siento, estaba cabreada por un capullo que me he encontrado en el parque y he dejado que la furia se apoderara de mi. Te aseguro que no pienso nada de lo que te he dicho.

-Rose... Aunque no lo creas, nosotros también tenemos preocupaciones y problemas- Bella miró a Rosalie- Edward está muy raro desde hace unas semanas, no me dicho que es pero no soy tonta, veo que le ocurre algo.

-¿Sabes de que puede ser?

-Solo son sospechas, nada más- Bella bajó la mirada- Creo que Edward se ve con alguien.

-¿¡Qué dices!? Eso es imposible, si te quiere con locura.

-Eso pensaba yo al principio pero... Hace tres semanas volvió del trabajo serio y desanimado, no me dejó ni que lo abrazara ni que lo besara. Desde entonces apenas me toca, me da un ligero beso cuando se marcha a trabajar y una caricia antes de acostarse.

-Bella, quizá tenga miedo de hacerte daño, sabes como se ponen los hombres cuando su mujer está embarazada- Dijo Rosalie acariciando el vientre de Bella.

-No es solo eso, Rose. Hace dos días dijo Edward que tenía que irse a la conferencia de oncología, que la tenía que dar él- Rosalie asintió- Es imposible que sea eso, esas conferencias están preparadas con meses de antelación- Bella se apoyó en Rosalie y se puso a llorar- No podré soportar que me deje, no podré.

-Verás como es otra cosa- Rose acostó a Bella- ¿Por que no te duermes un poco antes de comer?

Bella asintió y se quedó en la habitación, Rosalie bajó al salón, Edward se suponía que llegaba ese mediodía y tenía que aclarar muchas cosas con él antes de que Bella bajara a comer. Se alegró de que Alice y Jasper se hubieran llevado a la niña todo el día, así no tendría porque modular su voz para decirle todo lo que pensaba de él.

Mientras esperaba preparó la comida, hizo la comida favorita de Bella, quería animar a su amiga a toda costa. Cuando estaba colocando los platos en la mesa escuchó cerrarse la puerta de entrada.

-Hola Rosalie- Dijo Edward al verla- ¿Y Bella? ¿No está?

-¿Por que? ¿Te gustaría que no estuviera en casa?- La mirada de Rosalie le produjo escalofríos a Edward.

-No, claro que no- Le respondió asustado- ¿Te ocurre algo Rose?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti- Edward abrió los ojos muchísimo- Bella sabe que no has ido a una conferencia estos dos días, y no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que me expliques como has sido capaz de hacerle algo así a ella.

-¿Lo sabe?- La mirada de Edward se volvió aterrada- ¿Como lo ha averiguado?

-¡Eso es lo de menos Edward! ¿¡Como has podido engañarla en su estado!?

-Pero si lo he hecho precisamente por su estado, era lo mejor para ella- Edward se acercó a ella.

-¿¡LO MEJOR PARA ELLA!?- Rosalie abofeteó la cara de Edward- ¡NO ES BUENO PARA ELLA QUE TE VAYAS CON OTRA MUJER CUANDO ESPERA UN HIJO TUYO!

-¿Con otra mujer? ¿De que estás hablando? No me he ido con ninguna mujer.

-¡Ya, claro! ¿Te piensas que nos chupamos el dedo? Bella me ha dicho que desde hace semanas no la tocas a penas y que no se creyó lo de la conferencia porque esas cosas se preparan con mucha antelación. Si no estabas con otra, ¿¡POR QUE TE HAS COMPORTADO ASÍ Y LA HAS ENGAÑADO!?

-¡¡¡PORQUE TENGO CÁNCER!!!

Rosalie cayó al instante, miró a Edward que apretaba los puños con fuerza intentando controlar las lágrimas que se desesperaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Como que tienes cáncer?

-Sabes que últimamente he estado tosiendo mucho, por más que me he medicado la tos no ha desaparecido. Me hice unas pruebas y dieron altos algunos niveles de hormonas cancerígenas, así que me hice las pruebas... Los resultados llegaron hace tres semanas- Edward suspiró- Se que no se lo puedo contagiar pero quise protegerla de todo, por eso me aparté de ella, me siento más tranquilo así. Y la conferencia era una escusa para ir a que me hicieran más pruebas, para saber como de avanzada tengo la enfermedad.

-¿Se puede curar? ¿Qué tipo de cáncer es?

-Es cáncer de pulmón, y si, se puede curar, pero es muy duro. No quiero ver a Bella en su estado sufriendo por verme en el estado que me deje la quimioterapia si al final decido hacérmela- Edward miró a Rosalie con dolor en la cara- Se que debí decírselo...

-Debes hacerlo- Edward negó con la cabeza- Escúchame, Bella está destrozada pensando que estás con otra mujer, cree que ella no es suficiente para ti.

-Eso es una tontería, ella lo es todo para mi.

-Pues no se lo has demostrado las últimas tres semanas, si de verdad la quieres ve a hablar con ella y dile lo que te ocurre. Bella es fuerte, podrá con ello.

Edward abrazó a Rosalie, de verdad sentía que ella era el ángel guardián que cuidaba de que él no fuera un inepto en lo que se refería a Bella. Después subió a la habitación y se encontró con Bella tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella con mucho sigilo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió la mano. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir el tacto de su marido.

-Pensaba que estabas durmiendo- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No puedo dormir aunque quiera- Respondió ella soltando la mano del agarre de Edward- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Puedo suponer cuales son.

-No lo creo- Se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda.

-Bella, no estoy con ninguna otra mujer- Bella volvió a girarse para mirarle a la cara- Es cierto que he estado distante y frío contigo, y también es cierto que te he engañado, pero no de la manera que tu crees.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y puedo saber como?

-Puedes y tienes todo el derecho a saberlo- Edward volvió a coger la mano de Bella, aunque ella se resistió un poco- Bella, antes de decirte lo que ocurre quiero que me prometas que mantendrás la calma- Bella asintió asustada- Cariño, tengo cáncer.

El mundo de Bella se hizo añicos en un solo momento, miró a su marido a los ojos y no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello.

-¿Por que no me lo has dicho antes?

-No quería preocuparte. Pero parece que he fracasado estrepitosamente, al ocultártelo he hecho todo lo contrario- Edward la envolvió con sus brazos- Hace tres semanas que me dieron los resultados médicos que me confirmaron mi estado de salud. Y he ido a Nueva York para hacerme pruebas y ver si pueden tratármelo.

-¿Se puede tratar?- Un rayo de esperanza se reflejó en los ojos de Bella.

-Si, el cáncer de pulmón se puede tratar, normalmente con bastante éxito, pero es muy duro. Yo no temo por mi, sino por ti. No quiero que sufras por verme con el tratamiento.

-Cariño, podré soportarlo. Pero no vuelvas a ocultarme nada así, por favor. Yo estaré a tu lado para superarlo todo.

Edward la abrazó con cariño y admiración, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta por haber encontrado a una mujer tan maravillosa como la que tenía. La cogió en brazos y la bajó al comedor donde los esperaba Rosalie. Dejó a Bella en el suelo y abrazó con fuerza a Rosalie.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias- Bella se sumó al abrazo.

Después se sentaron a comer, Bella estaba mucho más animada, Edward volvía a sonreír y Rosalie había olvidado su incidente en el parque.

-¿El resto de la familia lo sabe?- Preguntó Bella una vez se sentaron los tres en el sofá.

-No, ni siquiera mi padre. Pero debo decírselo a todos.

-No te preocupes, sabes que no estás solo- Dijo Rosalie- Nosotras estamos contigo.

Jasper y Alice trajeron a Elisabeth poco antes de la hora de la cena, les acompañaron Esme y Carlisle, mientras Rosalie acostaba a la niña, Edward les contó lo de su enfermedad. Esme se derrumbó en lágrimas, Alice abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, Jasper apoyó a su cuñado lo mejor que pudo y Carlisle, mientras abrazaba a Esme, pidió ver los papeles de las pruebas, quizá hubiera habido algún malentendido. Edward se las enseñó y al ver que no era así abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Bella estaba sentada junto a Edward sujetándole la mano en todo momento.

-¿Te importaría si fuera yo quien llevara tu tratamiento?- Preguntó Carlisle- Me sentiría más tranquilo.

-A mi no me importa, pero ese no es tu campo.

-Lo se, es el tuyo, pero tú no puedes tratarte a ti mismo, lo llevaré yo y tú me ayudarás en lo que tenga alguna duda- Edward aceptó.

-Después se lo diré a Emmet, volvió ayer a la ciudad, quería pasar a saludaros pero con la mudanza no ha podido- Dijo Emmet con la voz quebrada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rosalie fue al hospital con Elisabeth, la niña empezaba la fisioterapia esa mañana. Rosalie entró en la sala y cuando vio al médico se quedó parada.

-¿¡TÚ!?

* * *

**Cancer, maldita enfermedad.**

**No se si alguien se esperaba esto pero bueno, ahora las cosas se pondrán difíciles.**

**Y Rosalie, ¿quien será el fisioterapeuta de la pequeña?**

**Dejadme reviews diciendome que os parece esta historia.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	5. 04º Actuación equivocada

**4º- Actuación equivocada**

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Rosalie indignada por encontrarse delante al mismo hombre que le había dado con el balón en la cabeza el día anterior.

-Trabajo aquí- Sonrió él- Sin embargo, la que no debería estar aquí eres tú. Tengo una paciente y además, no trato a locas.

-¿¡Me estás llamando loca!?- Rosalie sintió la furia correr por sus venas- ¡Déjame que te diga que tú eres...!- El llanto de la pequeña hizo que callara, se giró hacia el carro y la cogió- Lo siento princesa, te he asustado.

-¿Está bien la pequeña?- Se acercó hacia ellas.

-Obviamente no, sino no estaríamos aquí- Lo miró con furia mientras mecía a la pequeña- Estoy esperando a que venga su fisioterapeuta.

-¿Ella es Elisabeth Hale?- Rosalie asintió- Entonces yo soy su fisioterapeuta- La boca de Rosalie se desencajó de la sorpresa- Si no te importa, pon a la niña en la camilla, vamos a hacer una evaluación de sus reflejos y de sus movimientos.

El hombre empezó a hacer que la niña moviera sus manitas y sus piernas mientras Rosalie no se separaba de su cabeza, observaba como la pequeña se reía ante las caras que le hacía aquel hombre. Rosalie se quedó admirada de eso, la niña no solía reírse demasiado y menos con desconocidos.

-¿Cuanto tiene la pequeña?

-Dos meses- El hombre tomó nota de sus apuntes- Disculpe.... Se que mi hija tiene los días contados, se que no se puede curar y poco a poco irá a más, pero me habían dicho que si la traía a fisioterapia podría alargar su vida unos años y puede que hacérsela menos dura. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Eso depende- Volvió a mirar a la niña- La mayoría de padres que tienen hijos con la enfermedad de Lizzy suelen descuidarlos muchos, si la atiende como debe, puede alargarle la vida unos tres o cuatro años más de los que duraría si no hiciera la terapia. Todo depende de como la tengan atendida.

-¿En serio puede vivir tres o cuatro años más? ¿Lo dices de verdad?- Rosalie sintió como su pecho se oprimía de felicidad al escuchar eso.

-Así es- Rosalie sonrió como hacia tiempo no sonreía- Debería hacerlo más a menudo.

-¿El qué?

-Sonreír. Cuando sonríe está mucho más hermosa y es imposible que sienta ganas de meterme con usted- Rosalie se sonrojó.

-¿Por... Por... Por qué me hablas de usted ahora? Antes me hablabas de tú.

-Ahora que soy el médico de su hija pensé que sería mejor así y más después de sus manifestaciones de odio hacia mi persona.

-Supongo que antes me he puesto un poco insoportable- Dijo avergonzada- Espero que a partir del próximo día podamos llevarnos mejor- Cogió a la niña y la metió de nuevo en el carro- Gracias, me ha dado esperanzas.

-No tiene que dármelas- Se agachó a la altura del carro- Hasta dentro de dos días preciosa.

Rosalie se despidió y se marchó con la niña a casa, se sentía realmente feliz, aunque sabía que su niña no llegaría a la adolescencia, el pensar que podría llegar a verla crecer hasta los siete y ocho años la hacía sentirse tremendamente feliz.

Entró en la casa y vio a Bella sentada en el sofá con las manos entre los brazos, dejó a la niña en su sillita en el salón y se sentó junto a ella.

-Bella, ¿que te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No...- Su voz sonó llorosa- Edward ha ido a por los resultados de las pruebas. Se las han mandado a Carlisle al despacho y yo me he dejado engañar como una tonta.

-¿Que te has dejado engañar? ¿Por que dices eso?

-Yo quería haber estado con Edward cuando le dieran los resultados, anoche, antes de que se fueran todos, Carlisle y Edward estuvieron hablando a solas... Esta mañana me ha llamado Carlisle diciendo que me daba el día libre porque tenía una reunión y no recibiría pacientes...

-¿Y que ocurre?- Rosalie no entendía el motivo de frustración de su amiga.

-Era una escusa para que no estuviera en el despacho hoy. Edward pidió que le llevaran las pruebas al despacho de su padre, sabía que las tendrían al día siguiente. Habló con su padre para que me quitara del medio....- Bella estaba muy enfadada, Rosalie lo notó por la forma en la que se cogía los pelos al hablar- Edward ha salido esta mañana diciendo que iba a comprar algo para el coche, pero me ha llamado hace una hora diciéndome donde estaba.

Rosalie abrazó a su amiga, solo podía darle consuelo y apoyarla, se sintió mal por sentir felicidad, pero no podía evitar ver a su niña por encima de todo. Bella se calmó un poco, respiró hondo y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, necesitaba desahogarme- Le sonrió a Rosalie- ¿Como os ha ido?

-De maravilla- Rosalie tenía un brillo especial en los ojos- El doctor ha sido muy atento, me ha dado muchas esperanzas con respecto a los años de vida de mi pequeña.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si hace la terapia y está bien atendida en casa puede vivir hasta cuatro años más.

-Rose, eso es fantástico- Bella abrazó a su amiga- Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad.

Después de estar las dos ahí un buen rato, Rosalie subió a Elisabeth a su habitación, la alimentó, la bañó y la acostó en su cunita. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada al salir de la habitación de la pequeña, estaba apunto de bajar pero se detuvo a mitad de descenso.

-Bella, entiéndeme. No quiero verte sufrir por todo esto.

-Claro, y mantenerme al margen es una manera estupenda de no hacerme sufrir- Rosalie pudo notar ira en la voz de Bella- ¡Sabes lo importante que era para mi acompañarte a por esos malditos resultados!

-No te lo tomes así- Se hizo un silencio- Por favor cariño...

-¡Ni cariño ni nada! ¡Si fuera yo la que tiene que ir a por los resultados más importantes de su vida no me perdonarías que te dejara en casa! ¡Quizá debería ir sola a la próxima ecografía!

-No lo dices en serio- La voz de Edward sonó angustiada- ¿Serías capaz de no dejarme acompañarte?

-Por desgracia para mi y por suerte para ti no sería capaz de hacerte algo así- Rosalie escuchó el sonido de los platos moviéndose de forma brusca- No me abraces, ahora mismo no quiero que me digas nada.

-¿Ni siquiera los resultados de los análisis?

-¿Para que si lo que quieres es tenerme apartada de todo eso?- Bella salió de la cocina y fue al comedor con los platos para la comida en las manos, Edward la siguió con rapidez y la abrazó por la espalda- ¡Te he dicho que no me abraces!

Edward la soltó en el acto y Rosalie bajó un poco, no sabía si acercarse y decir algo o subir a su habitación. Decidió bajar e intentar amainar el temporal que se había creado. Mientras bajaba lentamente pensando que decir continuo escuchando.

-Bella, por favor... Solo pienso en lo que es mejor para ti.

-Ya Edward, pero esta vez no soy yo la que necesita ayuda, eres tú- Bella estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre poco abultado- ¡No puedes meterme en una burbuja Edward! ¡Al casarnos prometimos compartirlo todo Edward! ¡TODO!

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Rosalie al entrar al comedor haciendo como que no sabía nada- Os he escuchado gritar desde arriba.

-No, no ocurre nada- Dijo Bella saliendo del comedor y volviendo a la cocina, dejando a Rosalie y a Edward a solas en el comedor.

-¿Estás bien Edward? No tienes buena cara.

-¿Que cara tendrías tú si te dieran unos resultados poco favorables y al llegar a casa tu pareja te recrimina no haber dejado que te acompañe?

-Supongo que la misma que a ti, pero Edward- Él la miró- Ella tiene razón, si fuera al revés, ¿le perdonarías que no te dejara acompañarla?

-No, pero no es la misma situación. Ella está embarazada y...

-¿Y que? ¿Es menos mujer por ello?- Rosalie suspiró- Yo no soy quien para darte lecciones, pero creo que deberías disculparte por ello y dejar de intentar aislar a Bella de todo, así lo único que vas a conseguir es alejarla de ti.

Rosalie volvió a subir a su habitación, Edward pensó en las palabras de Rosalie y fue a la cocina, debía hablar con Bella.

-¿Serviría de algo si te pidiera perdón?

-Eso depende de lo que vayas a hacer después- Dijo Bella terminando de preparar la comida- Si vas a seguir manteniéndome al margen, déjalo, no hace falta que te disculpes, no tendría sentido.

-Te prometo que intentaré no mantenerte al margen, pero por favor, no me trates así no soporto verte enfadada.

-Intentarlo no vale Edward, yo hago lo que me pides con respecto al embarazo aunque muchas veces seas excesivamente sobreprotector- Bella lo miró con fiereza- Esperaba que confiaras en mi con respecto a tu enfermedad, si no me crees lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo por el embarazo, yo no te considerare en condiciones físicas para vigilar mi embarazo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Si- Bajó la mirada- ¿Me dejas que me lo piense un poco? Necesito estar seguro de poder cumplirlo antes de decirte que si.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero esa no era la respuesta Edward- Bella volvió a darle la espalda- Ve a cambiarte, tu hermano Emmet viene a comer con nosotros.

* * *

**¿Quien creeis que se ha comportado como tocaba? ¿Él aislandola intentando hacerla sufrir lo menos posible o Ella queriendo estar con su marido por encima de todo?**

**¿Que os ha parecido el encuentro entre Rosalie y Emmet? ¿Que pasara cuando vaya a comer a casa de Bella y Edward?**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, todos son de ayuda para continuar.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	6. 5º Arreglando la situación

_**Le he cambiado los trozos en los que ponía quimio por la radioterapia, gracias a los que me dijísteis la diferencia ^^**_

**5º- Arreglando la situación**

Edward subió a su habitación a cambiarse, se dio una ducha antes de bajar, la presión por la discusión con Bella era demasiada. Mientras el agua caía lentamente por su piel estuvo pensando en la forma de comportarse de Bella. Nunca antes la había visto como estaba cuando él había llegado, nunca le había hecho apartarse al abrazarla, y lo que más le dolía a él, nunca antes le había amenazado con apartarlo de algo importante.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la sola idea de que Bella fuera sin él a la siguiente ecografía, si así lo hiciera, él se sentiría traicionado, abandonado y decepcionado con su mujer. ¿Así era como se sentía Bella con respecto a los análisis? También pensó en los duros meses que les esperaban, Bella tendría que cargar con su enfermedad además de con el embarazo, eso no podría evitarlo aunque quisiera y mantenerla alejada de todo no se lo haría más fácil.

Terminó de ducharse, se vistió y bajó corriendo a la cocina donde encontró a Bella llorando sentada en una silla.

-¡Bella!- Se acercó a ella rápidamente- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada- Se giró hacia otro lado, Edward pudo ver que se sujetaba una mano.

-Déjame ver esa mano, anda.

-No, estoy bien- Escondió más la mano para que él no la viera.

-No seas cabezota- Le cogió la mano con cuidado y se asustó- ¿Como te has quemado así?

-Me ha saltado el aceite de la sartén y al apartar la mano me he dado con el fogón- Edward vio como caían lágrimas por su rostro.

-Ven al cuarto de baño, voy a curarte esto- La tomó de la otra mano y la llevó hasta allí.

Edward sintió resentimiento porque ella no le quisiera decir lo de la quemadura, ¿tan mal se sentía ella que era capaz incluso de ocultarle eso? No podía permitir que Bella se alejara de él de esa forma, ella lo era todo para él, no podía alejarse de ella bajo ningún concepto.

La sentó en un taburete que tenían allí, le puso una pomada para quemaduras y le vendó la mano con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

-Lo siento- Dijo Edward mientras vendaba su mano- No debí impedir que vinieras hoy conmigo.

-No, no debiste.

-Te prometo que no volveré a alejarte de nada, de verdad, pero no me ocultes nada tú a mi, por favor. Ni siquiera que tienes una quemadura considerable en la mano.

-De acuerdo, pero te lo advierto Edward, vuelve a hacer algo así y se acabó, no habrá segundas oportunidades. Igual que yo lo soy para ti, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, si me alejas de tus sufrimientos, ¿que sentido tiene que estemos casados?- Bella lo miró y vio como Edward bajaba la mirada avergonzado- Edward- Él levantó la mirada y recibió un beso de Bella en los labios- Te quiero.

Edward terminó de vendarle la mano, la cogió de la cintura y la besó con pasión, ella le dejó llevar por su marido que se estaba poniendo excesivamente cariñoso para el lugar en el que estaban. Dirigió sus labios a su cuello y lo besó con furia hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta de entrada los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Bella volvió a la cocina y Edward se dirigió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, al otro lado estaba un hombre enorme, con el pelo corto y negro que abrazó a Edward en cuanto este abrió.

-Hermanito, me alegro mucho de verte.

-Y yo a ti Emmet, pero déjame en el suelo por favor- Dijo Edward al notar que sus pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo como siempre ocurría cuando su hermano mayor lo abrazaba.

-Si, claro, perdona- Se rió mientras lo depositaba en el suelo de nuevo- Pero es que me alegro mucho de verte.

Edward lo invitó a pasar y lo acompañó al salón, ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Mamá me contó ayer lo que te ocurre, ¿como lo llevas?

-De momento bien, pero aun tiene que llegar lo peor- Suspiró Edward- En la comida le diré a Bella el resultado de los análisis.

-¿Son muy malos?

-No del todo, estoy al límite apunto de pasar a lo malo de verdad, podría haber sido mucho peor- Emmet abrazó a su hermano, esta vez con más cuidado.

-Que momento más bonito- Dijo Rosalie viendo a Edward abrazado a un hombre al que no le veía la cara porque lo tenía de espaldas- Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Rose, siempre tan simpática- Edward se rió- Ven que te presente a mi hermano.

-Hola- Dijo Emmet girándose, al hacerlo y ver a Rosalie los ojos se le abrieron como platos- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vivo aquí, ¿Y tú?- Rosalie tenía la misma cara que Emmet.

-¿Os conocéis?- Edward estaba asombrado por la situación- Pensaba que habías llegado ayer a la ciudad.

-Así es, pero esta mañana he tenido consulta y su hija es paciente mía.

Edward rió al ver la cara con la que se miraban los dos, ninguno esperaba encontrarse en esa situación.

A los pocos minutos Bella los llamó desde el comedor, los tres se encaminaron hacia allí, Emmet al verla corrió a por ella.

-¡Belly Bells!- Gritó abrazándola y estrujándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Emmy!- Respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz dejándose abrazar por su cuñado.

-Esto... Emmet, si la sigues estrujando así, creo que dentro de unos minutos dejará de estar embarazada de lo plana que la vas a dejar- Se quejó Edward, siempre había odiado la manera de abrazar de su hermano.

-Vamos Edward- Se quejó Bella- Solo ha sido un abrazo.

Se pusieron a comer, Emmet les contó la cantidad de cosas que había hecho en su último año de estudio haciendo el master de fisioterapia. Rosalie quedó impresionada por los logros académicos de él. Después hablaron de Elisabeth, Emmet estaba fascinado con la pequeña, con tan solo dos meses se había ganado su corazón.

-¿Puedo verla? Me encantó la pequeña.

-Claro, ven, aunque ahora está durmiendo- Rosalie se levantó y lo acompañó a la habitación de la niña.

Edward ayudó a Bella a recoger la mesa, una vez lo tuvieron todo despejado, Edward la tomó de la mano y la abrazó.

-Cariño, tengo que contarte lo que han dicho los análisis.

-Lo se- Bella lo abrazó con más fuerza pegándolo totalmente a ella- Dime que pasa.

-He tenido mucha suerte, lo hemos detectado justo a tiempo- Suspiró sonoramente- Con la radioterapia podré curarme por completo.

-Eso es maravilloso.

-Si, pero no es exactamente como yo esperaba. Me hubiera gustado esperar a que tuvieras el bebé para empezar el tratamiento, lamentablemente no es posible. O lo empiezo ya o entraré en una fase de la que no me podré recuperar nunca.

-¿Cuando tienes que ir ha hacerte la primera sesión?- Dijo Bella acariciando su espalda.

-¿No tienes nada que decir a que la empiece ahora?

-No, ¿porque iba a decir algo?- Bella lo miró a los ojos- Lo único que quiero es que te recuperes.

-Cariño, si empiezo ahora, cuando tengas el bebé no podré hacer mucho por ti, estaré a mitad de tratamiento y mis fuerzas serán pocas.

-No importa, ya pensaremos en ello- Besó sus labios- Ahora dime cuando tenemos que ir a que tengas tu primera sesión.

-Dentro de tres días.

Esos tres días se pasaron volando, Emmet iba todos los días a ver a Elisabeth, Rosalie disfrutaba de la compañía de Emmet, la niña se reía a carcajadas cuando él estaba. Esme venía con él siempre que podía.

Edward estaba de baja en el hospital, así que acompañaba todas las mañanas a Bella al despacho de su padre, él entraba para ayudarle con los pacientes y así distraerse, mientras Bella hacia su trabajo de todos los días.

Alice aprovechaba la afinidad que estaban cogiendo Rosalie y Emmet para tener una escusa para sacarla de compras, Emmet iba a todos lados porque Alice le decía que iban a ir Rose y la niña, y Rosalie salía porque Jasper le aseguraba que era bueno para la pequeña que le diera el aire.

Pasados esos tres días, Edward entró en la sala donde recibiría su primera sesión de radioterapia, Bella estaba junto a Carlisle viendo por una ventanilla de cristal a Edward.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Bien, estoy de maravilla- Bella le sonrió.

-No me refiero a tu embarazo Bella, quiero decir con respecto a todo lo de Edward, ¿estás bien? Me contó como te pusiste el otro día.

-Estoy bien, aun no entiendo como se os ocurrió dejarme fuera ese día, aunque ahora ya me da igual, si él se pone bien, yo estaré bien- Bella cogió la mano de Carlisle.

-Ese es el pensamiento que debes tener, esta terapia lo va a dejar hecho polvo y necesitará de tu apoyo- Le apretó la mano- Bella, si algún día necesitas que vayamos llama. Edward tendrá prontos muy difíciles de apaciguar y tú no debes cargar con todo, ¿entendido?

-Si, claro que lo entiendo.

Ahí se quedaron los dos en silencio, cogidos de manos mirando como Edward recibía su tratamiento.


	7. 6º Radioterapia

**6º- Radioterapia**

Edward salió de la radioterapia sonriendo, la primera parte del tratamiento siempre era fácil. Bella le sonrió y le abrazó.

-Ahora debe ir a casa y descansar, dentro de cuatro días debe volver para la siguiente sesión- Dijo el doctor cuando salieron de la sala- Puede mostrar algunos efectos secundarios a lo largo de estos días, como alopecia, nauseas, vómitos, estreñimiento, diarrea... Más adelante podría surgir alguno más, pero no tras la primera sesión.

-Muy bien- Carlisle cogió la silla de ruedas y la empujó hasta su despacho. Bella no soltó la mano de Edward en ningún momento.

Entraron en el despacho donde Carlisle tenía ropa para que Edward se cambiara allí, él se vistió rápidamente y se sentó en una silla junto a Bella. Carlisle lo miró seriamente.

-¿Vas a poder con esto Edward?

-Eso espero, haré todo lo que me digan y pondré todo mi empeño en conseguir superar esto- Bella tomó su mano- Se que cada vez será más duro aguantar, dentro de unas semanas puedo tener anemia y cosas así, pero lo conseguiré.

-Edward, si te sientes mal en algún momento dímelo, no quiero que cargues con nada innecesario- Me pidió Bella.

-Tranquila, me portaré bien, te lo prometo.

Carlisle los llevó a casa y después se marchó, necesitaban estar a solas y a Rosalie todavía le quedaba un rato para volver. Edward caminó de la mano de Bella en todo momento, necesitaba sentir el calor de su ángel, saber que tenía algo por lo que luchar.

Entraron en su habitación, Bella hizo que Edward se tumbara y ella se tumbó a su lado, los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Bella acariciaba su mejilla mientras Edward reposaba la mano en su vientre.

-¿En que piensas?- Preguntó Bella notando que a penas se movía.

-En ti, en todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar.

-Edward, no empieces por favor- Pidió ella girándose y dándole la espalda- Me lo prometiste.

-Lo se, y voy a cumplir mi promesa- La abrazó y besó en el cuello- Solo me preocupo por ti. Tú ya tienes suficiente carga aquí dentro- Acarició su vientre de cuatro meses- No tendrías que aguantar nada más que eso.

-Estoy dispuesta a cargar con esto y con todo lo demás- Volvió a girarse hacia él- Edward, te quiero y no podrás hacer nada para que me quede al margen. ¿Si fuera al revés tú podrías dejarme pasarlo sola?

-No, claro que no. Antes me muero.

-Pues lo mismo me ocurre a mi- Besó los labios de Edward- Dejemos las discusiones, tienes que descansar.

Edward acunó a Bella entre sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormido completamente.

* * *

Rosalie volvió con su pequeña Elisabeth a la rehabilitación, Emmet las estaba esperando. Como la vez anterior, la niña no dejó de reírse ante las tonterías que le hacía su médico, y Rosalie solo pudo mirar con admiración a Emmet.

Al acabar, Emmet volvió a poner a la niña en los brazos de su madre, y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Rosalie se sonrojara.

-Lizzy es una niña estupenda- Dijo Emmet- Es muy despierta a pesar del problema que tiene. Si conseguimos que desarrolle un poco su mente quizá pueda llegar a hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Lo dices en serio?- Rosalie estaba realmente ilusionada.

-La deficiencia mental es menor que la motora, hable o no entenderá todo lo que se le diga.

-Eso es maravilloso.

-¿Sabes? Estoy muy sorprendido contigo- Emmet le dijo seriamente- Ninguna madre con una niña tan especial de las que he conocido ha mostrado nunca tanto empeño como tú en que su hija mejore, la mayoría, sabiendo que su pequeña no iba a sobrevivir, acababa dejándola en algún lugar abandonada. O sino la maltrataba.

-¡Dios!- Rosalie se escandalizó- ¿Como son capaces de hacerle eso a su hija?

-Te sorprendería lo cruel y fría que es la gente cuando se trata de enfermedades. Por eso me has sorprendido, una mujer tan joven y hermosa como tú normalmente no querría acarrear con lo que implica cuidar a una niña como Lizzy, y sin embargo aquí estás- Emmet le dedicó una sonrisa sincera- De verdad, te admiro por la fuerza que tienes.

-Gracias.

Rosalie se marchó con la niña a casa, al entrar vio a Bella bajar por las escaleras, las dos se miraron sonrientes y entraron al salón. Rosalie puso a la niña tumbada en el sofá entre ellas, la pequeña estaba dormida.

-¿Como te ha ido?

-Genial, Emmet es estupendo. Dice que me admira por la fuerza que tengo al querer a Elisabeth y preocuparme como lo hago.

-¿Emmet?- Bella puso cara de desconcierto- ¿Emmet te ha dicho que te admira?- Rosalie asintió- Je, je, je, je.

-¿Por que te ríes?

-Emmet se ha enamorado de ti- Rosalie se quedó blanca- Él nunca dice comentarios así, al contrario, siempre suele buscar la forma de reírse a costa de los demás haciendo bromas. Es un encanto, pero siempre se comporta igual a excepción de las chicas de las que se enamora.

-Osea, que se enamora con facilidad.

-No, eso no- Bella bajó la mirada- Al contrario, Emmet solo ha estado enamorado una vez y no lo pasó nada bien. Me siento fatal cada vez que lo pienso.

-¿Por que te sientes mal?

-Porque era una prima mía la que le rompió el corazón- Bella levantó la mirada- ¿Te acuerdas de Irina?

-¿La prima que intentó quitarte a Edward?- Bella asintió- ¿Se enamoró de ella?

-Fue antes de que intentara hacer eso, de hecho fue en ese momento cuando le rompió el corazón. Emmet estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, hacía lo que ella le decía fuera lo que fuera. Edward y yo entonces todavía éramos novios y ambos estábamos demasiado ocupados con nuestra relación como para darnos cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a Emmet- Bella suspiró- Una noche que se quedó a dormir, Emmet se levantó a por algo de beber, ellos dormían en habitaciones distintas por orden de Esme. Al bajar escuchó la voz sensual de Irina y la furiosa de Edward. Irina intentaba seducir a Edward y él no hacía más que rechazarla. Emmet bajó dispuesto a que ella le aclarara todo lo que acababa de oír y justo pilló a Irina lanzándose a besar a Edward.

-Pobrecillo, debió ser terrible para él.

-Lo fue. Edward tiró a Irina en el mismo instante de la casa, Emmet no puso pegas a ello a pesar de las peticiones de Irina de que se lo impidiera. Emmet estuvo deprimido muchos meses, apenas salía de casa. Empezó a mejorar poco antes de que nos casáramos Edward y yo, cuando comprendió lo que le gustaba hacer, ayudar a los niños pequeños con problemas- Bella miró a Rosalie sonriente- No se había vuelto a enamorar desde entonces y de eso hace ya tres años. Si te ha hecho ese cumplido es que se ha enamorado de ti, aunque supongo que no se precipitará esta vez, irá lento.

-Yo... No se que decir... No creo que esté preparada para una relación...

-Rose, nadie te ha pedido nada. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, si no quieres estar con él si te lo llega a pedir nadie te obligará- Rosalie abrazó a su amiga lo mejor que pudo sin despertar a su pequeña.

-¿Y a vosotros como os ha ido?  
-Bien, Edward ha recibido su primera sesión de radiooterapia, ahora está descansando- Bella suspiró de nuevo- Tengo miedo a como reaccione él cuando empiecen los efectos secundarios.

-Tranquila, haremos que sea lo más llevadero posible.

Unos días después, cuando Bella despertó no había nadie a su lado, Edward no estaba. Bella se levantó al ver la luz del baño encendida, se acercó y escuchó un llanto de su interior.

-¿Edward, estás bien?

-Si- Dijo con voz llorosa.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¡NO!- Respondió rompiendo a llorar- ¡No quiero que me veas!

-Edward, me estás asustando- Acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta- Voy a entrar.

Giró el pomo y no estaba cerrado por dentro, abrió y entró, al hacerlo vio a Edward llorando junto a la taza del váter, tapándose la cabeza entera con los brazos.

-Cariño, ¿que ocurre?- Edward levantó la cabeza y mostró el motivo, había desaparecido todo el cabello cobrizo de su cabeza, estaba todo en el suelo.

-Me levanté corriendo porque tenía ganas de vomitar y al llegar aquí...- Rompió a llorar.

-No pasa nada Edward- Se arrodilló junto a él- Ya nos habían advertido que eso podía pasar.

-Lo se, pero... No quiero que me veas así... Márchate por favor...

-¿Por que?- Bella dijo seriamente- ¿Te avergüenza que te vea así?- Edward la miró- A mi me da igual el aspecto que tengas Edward. Y soy capaz de soportar esto, o incluso si te saliera un cuerno en el centro de la frente- Edward rió un poco en medio de las lágrimas- Eso está mejor.

-¿De verdad te vas a quedar a mi lado con todo esto?

-De verdad, pasaremos esto juntos- Bella besó sus labios- Ahora levántate, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a la siguiente sesión- Bella se levantó y Edward con ella.

Bella secó las lágrimas de su marido, le frotó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, él la envolvió en un abrazo y sonrió.

-He tenido tanta suerte de encontrarte, no soportaría esto de no ser por ti.

-Lo soportarás todo para poder cuidar juntos de nuestro bebé- Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

* * *

**Espero que os guste, estoy tardando en subirlo porque quiero que esté bien, y al igual que en el anterior, os pido que si véis alguna cosa relacionada con el tratamiento que esté mal decírmelo.**

**Los efectos secundarios creo que han aparecido un poco pronto pero entre que no lo sabía y que quería que viérais esa parte, no he podido evitar ponerla.**

**Espero vuestros reviews con la opinión sobre el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	8. 7º Sintiendo cariño

**7º- Sintiendo cariño**

Edward se vistió más lentamente que Bella, pero ella le esperó pacientemente, sonriéndole a cada momento intentando darle ánimos. Antes de salir de la habitación lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Bella notó como él temblaba un poco- ¿Por que tiemblas?

-Tengo miedo de como reaccionen los demás al verme.

-Edward, los demás saben lo que estás pasando, no te preocupes. Sabes que todos te apoyamos y estaremos a tu lado.

-Lo se- Rió suavemente- Me siento estúpido, siempre estoy diciéndoles a mis pacientes que deben animarse y no pensar en los efectos secundarios y mírame, estoy comportándome peor que ellos.

-Yo se que lo haces porque estás celoso del bebé que viene en camino y quieres mimos- Edward rió a carcajada limpia ante el comentario de su mujer- Cariño, cuando te sientas con ganas de mimos solo tienes que pedirlos.

Edward tomó su mano, la besó con una sonrisa y bajó con ella al piso de abajo. Rosalie estaba preparando café y tostadas. Los vio bajar y sin mirarles hizo lo de todas las mañanas.

-¿Como queréis las tostadas?

-Con mermelada de fresa- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Rosalie sacó la mermelada y la llevó a la mesa donde ya estaban los dos sentados esperándola, ella se sentó a la mesa y empezaron a comer. Edward la miraba expectante.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara Edward?

-No, pero esperaba que te rieras de mi- Dij avergonzado.

-¿Por que habría de reírme?- Ella lo miró- Tienes la misma cara de siempre- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Edward, el pelo volverá a crecer cuando todo acabe. No tengo porque reírme de algo que no es gracioso.

-Entre las dos me estáis haciendo sentirme como un estúpido, no puedo evitar preocuparme por como reaccionarán todos cuando me vean así.

-Pareces un niño pequeño- Se quejó Bella- No quiero que le des más vueltas, si te vuelves a quejar de eso, me raparé la cabeza.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Edward la miró rabioso- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Pues calla y come.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a la segunda sesión de radioterapia, Carlisle los estaba esperando en el despacho donde Edward se puso el pijama de hospital para someterse a la sesión. Carlisle tampoco le dijo nada, ni ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, eso hizo que Edward reflexionara sobre su comportamiento de por la mañana.

Al finalizar la sesión volvieron al despacho, allí estaba Esme esperándolo, sonreía abiertamente y abría los brazos para que su hijo le diera un abrazo. Edward se levantó de la silla y fue hasta su madre sin ningún reparo.

-Estás muy guapo así cariño- Le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Gracias mamá.

-Mírale el lado bueno Edward- Dijo su padre- Así tendrás la mente más despejada- Dijo riendo.

-Muy gracioso papá- Respondió intentando no reírse, pero realmente le había hecho gracia el chiste de su padre.

Esme y Carlisle les invitaron a comer a su casa, Alice y Jasper habían ido a por Rosalie y la pequeña, tenían algo que celebrar aunque Edward y Bella no sabían lo que era.

Llegaron a la casa y allí ya estaban todos esperándoles, Alice corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor dándole apoyo y cariño, Edward también le dio un pequeño abrazo. Cuando este lo soltó, Edward sintió unos brazos aprisionarle con fuerza, su hermano mayor le tenía cogido y no parecía querer soltarle. Edward le devolvió el abrazo sin esperar, que su hermano mayor lo abrazara así y no se riera de él significaba mucho para Edward. Rompió a llorar de la emoción, Emmet sonrió llorando también, y al final se separó de su hermano.

-¿Por que lloras Edward?- Preguntó Carlisle acercándose a su hijo.

-Porque sois maravillosos- Sonrió pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos- Sois la mejor familia que puedo pedir, y no me merezco tanto cariño de vuestra parte.

-No digas tonterías- Bella tomó su mano- Te mereces esto y mucho más.

Edward besó a Bella con todo el amor y la dulzura que disponía, la cogió de la mano y se adentró con ella hacia el salón seguido de todos los demás. Estaba la pequeña Elisabeth dentro, en su sillita, llorando como una desesperada, Edward al verla la cogió y la acunó en sus brazos, sentado entre Bella y Rosalie. La niña se calló al instante y se quedó mirando a Edward fijamente.

-¿Como lo has hecho?- Preguntó Rosalie sorprendida- Nunca se calla tan rápido.

-Simplemente la he cogido- Él también se quedó mirando a la niña- Supongo que de alguna forma estamos conectados.

-Será que los niños se te dan bien- Sonrió Bella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-Eso espero, sino iremos mal cuando tengamos el nuestro.

A la hora de la comida, Edward le entregó la niña a Rosalie, debía acostarla, todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron. En el postre, Alice y Jasper se pusieron en pie.

-Papá y mamá ya lo saben, pero queríamos que fuera oficial- Dijo Alice cogida de la mano de Jasper- Jazz y yo nos vamos a casar.

Bella y Rosalie dieron un grito de alegría, Emmet y Edward aplaudieron con ganas, sonrientes, los dos llevaban saliendo tiempo y no era de extrañar que hubieran tomado esa decisión.

-Habíamos pensado que podríamos esperar a que Bella tuviera el bebé y a que Edward terminara el tratamiento- Dijo Jasper.

Edward los miró con los ojos llorosos, ese detalle era muy hermoso de su parte.

-No debéis esperar por mi.

-Claro que si hermanito- Alice soltó a su prometido por primera vez desde el inicio de la comida y se fue hasta su hermano- No podría disfrutar de ese día si tú no lo disfrutas tanto como yo- Lo abrazó.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Bella notó que Edward estaba muy callado, aprovechando que Rosalie se había quedado a dormir en casa de Carlisle y Esme porque Elisabeth aun no se había despertado y a Esme le hacía mucha ilusión, Bella preparó un baño caliente, llevó a Edward hasta ahí, lo hizo entrar en la bañera totalmente desnudo y se metió con él apoyándose en su pecho.

-¿Que pasa, Edward?

-Todos han sido maravillosos- Se refirió a la familia- Tengo tanta suerte de teneros a todos.

-La misma suerte que tenemos nosotros de tenerte a ti- Bella acarició la pierna izquierda de Edward que estaba flexionada a su lado- Cariño, intenta ser optimista, esto va a ser duro pero podremos con ello.

-Si estás a mi lado, se que podré con ello.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, los dos relajados, sonriendo, pero Bella se levantó de golpe y se tocó el vientre.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Edward preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

-Dame tu mano- Edward se la dio y Bella la colocó sobre su vientre.

-¿Te duele ahí, Cari....?- Se quedó a medias al notar un golpecito en el lugar donde tenía su mano situada. Su bebé le estaba dando patadas a Bella en la barriga y él las estaba sintiéndo- ¡Es nuestro pequeño!

-Si que lo es- Sonrió Bella. Edward acarició su vientre lentamente.

-¿Crees que llegaré a verle? ¿Crees que de verdad podré superar esta enfermedad?

-¿Se puede saber porque preguntas eso?- Bella se giró un poco para mirarle- Claro que lo verás, y le educarás conmigo, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Tan solo es que me cuesta pensar que superaré esto.

-Pues entiende algo Edward- Bella se levantó enfadada- Si tú te vas de este mundo, yo te seguiré.

Bella salió de la bañera, se puso una toalla y salió del baño rápidamente.

* * *

**Se que he tardado pero es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, me caso dentro de tres meses y no me da para más.**

**Se que es cortito pero de verdad que esta vez no he podido escribir mas. El próximo será mas largo, prometido, pero no he podido más.**

**Espero que aunque sea corto os guste.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y vuestro tiempo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.  
**


	9. 8º Saber encontrar el camino

**8º- Saber encontrar el camino**

Edward se quedó unos minutos estático en la bañera, estuvo pensando en lo que había ocurrido, en la reacción de Bella al mencionar que él podría no superar el cáncer. Cuando recordó la última frase que había dicho Bella antes de salir corriendo del baño se sintió enfadado, se levantó y salió envuelto en una toalla.  
Buscó a Bella en su habitación, pero no estaba, buscó en el salón, en la cocina, en la biblioteca, pero nada, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso pensando que Bella podía haber salido de la casa sin decirle nada y dejándolo solo, pero entonces escuchó una melodía procedente de la sala de música. Se acercó lentamente y entró, al hacerlo vio a Bella sentada ante el piano tocando las teclas de espaldas a él.  
-Bella, ¿que has querido decir arriba con lo de "Yo te seguiré"?- Bella dejó de tocar y se quedó quieta- Contéstame Bella.  
-Sabes lo que he querido decir.  
-¿Serías capaz de hacer algo así?- Edward estaba furioso- ¿No pensarías ni en nuestro hijo?  
-¿¡Por que debería hacerlo cuando su padre no hace más que decir estupideces sin pensar en él?- Bella se giró hacia él mostrando en sus ojos furiosos las lágrimas de dolor- ¿Es que acaso tienes tú más derecho que yo a abandonar a los que te quieren?  
-Bella, que me muera es una probabilidad como cualquier otra, y no puedo evitar tenerla presente.  
-Creía que te importaba lo suficiente como para luchar y no dejarte vencer- Bella se levantó y salió de allí golpeando el hombro de Edward- Me voy a casa de tus padres.  
-¿Por que?- Edward sonó alarmado- Si te sientes mal yo puedo atenderte.  
-El único motivo por el que me siento mal es por tu actitud, cuando vuelvas a pensar con claridad llámame.  
Bella salió sin coger nada más que las llaves del coche, dejando a Edward sin palabras en la puerta de la casa viendo como el coche se alejaba rápidamente de allí. Bella llegó a casa de sus suegros llorando, Esme al verla salir del coche de esa forma corrió a su encuentro, Carlisle la siguió preocupado por que le hubiera ocurrido algo a Edward.  
La entraron en la casa y Bella les contó lo que había ocurrido, la forma de pensar que tenía Edward, y como ella no había podido aguantarlo y se había marchado.  
-Emmet, ve con Edward, intenta hablar con él. Yo voy a acostar a Bella, está muy nerviosa. Te mandaré un mensaje dentro de un rato para que le digas como está ella.  
Emmet asintió, besó la mejilla de Bella y salió camino a casa de su hermano mientras su padre cargaba a Bella hasta la antigua habitación de Edward.  
Entró en la casa llamando a su hermano, él estaba en el salón, sentado en el sofá, serio, con la mirada fija en la pared. Emmet se colocó a su lado y lo miró.  
-Edward.  
-Se ha ido- Dijo Edward sin mirar a su hermano- Ella se ha ido, me dijo que estaría conmigo y se ha marchado.  
-¿Y tú no has hecho nada para que se marché?  
-Solo le dije la verdad, ella no quiere aceptar las posibilidades que existen de que la terapia no funcione y yo no sobreviva.  
-Tú tampoco deberías aceptar esa posibilidad- Emmet cogió el hombro de Edward haciendo que él girara a mirarle- Si ahora te dijeran que Bella tiene una enfermedad que es casi incurable, ¿querrías que ella pensara que se va a morir?- Edward negó- O sino mira a Rosalie, sabe que su hija se morirá en unos años y está luchando por la vida de su hija.  
-¿¡Y como tengo que mirar a mi mujer que dice que si me muero me seguirá!? ¡Ella no está dispuesta a luchar si yo no sobrevivo!  
-¡Tú no estás luchando por sobrevivir! ¡Ella lo ha dicho intentando hacerte entrar en razón!- Emmet suspiró, no quería alterarse con su hermano- Bella en ningún momento ha pensado realmente en suicidarse si te mueres, quería que tú le dijeras que no lo ibas a permitir, que lucharías para conseguir sobrevivir- Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, sus palabras no le salían- El que no dijeras eso y siguieras pensando lo mismo la ha puesto nerviosa, y ha sido pensando en el bebé por lo que se ha marchado.  
-¿Pensando en el bebé?- Edward tragó saliva- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Edward, si Bella se hubiera quedado aquí intentando convencerte le habría dado una crisis nerviosa, tendrías que haberla visto cuando ha llegado a casa- El móvil de Emmet sonó, él miró la pantalla y vio el mensaje de su padre- Es papá. Bella está muy alterada pero está bien, se quedará ahí a pasar la noche- Se levantó dispuesto a irse- Piensa un poco en lo que hemos hablado Edward, tienes que ser fuerte y luchar.  
Emmet se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar notó una mano cogiéndole del brazo, giró para mirar a Edward cabizbajo.  
-Quédate a mi lado un rato, si te marchas me derrumbaré por lo estúpido que soy.  
Emmet se quedó toda la noche con su hermano pequeño, él necesitaba desahogar todas sus preocupaciones y miedos antes de volver a hablar con Bella.  
A la mañana siguiente, Emmet lo acompañó al hospital, aunque no tenía sesión, Edward había querido ir a ver a Bella. Emmet se marchó a su consulta y dejó a Edward en la entrada del ascensor.  
Edward entró en el ascensor y subió al despacho de su padre, se asustó al ver que Bella no estaba en su mesa, quizá estaba tan alterada que no había podido ir a trabajar. Al ver que no tenía pacientes esperando llamó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de su padre diciéndole que esperara un poco. Él esperó pacientemente y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras esperaba llegó un paciente y pocos minutos después vio abrirse la puerta y salir a Bella seria de la consulta.  
-Señor Jones, puede pasar- Dijo sin mirar a Edward en ningún momento, no porque no quisiera hablar con él sino porque no lo había visto.  
Se sentó en su mesa y se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos hipando, Edward supo al instante que estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo, ella lo tomó al instante y al levantar la mirada para agradecerlo vio a su marido.  
-¿Que ocurre Bella?  
-Nada- Se giró para no mirarle.  
-Bella- Ella no respondió- Cariño, siento como me puse ayer- Siguió sin mirarle- Mi niña, de verdad que lo siento. Soy oncólogo y se que no estoy tan mal como para no superar esto, pero me dejé llevar por el desánimo. Perdóname, por favor- Bella lo miró sin decirle nada- Lo último que quiero es herirte y ayer no hice otra cosa más que eso- Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios- No quiero perderte, en ningún sentido. Te aseguro que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por recuperarme, pero por favor, no te alejes de mi.  
-Yo no quiero alejarme de ti Edward- Habló por fin Bella- Pero no puedo soportar que te dejes vencer, no puedo.  
Edward la abrazó con fuerza, tan solo una noche sin ella y estaba necesitado de su cariño y su calor. La quería tanto que haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír, hasta vencer a la propia muerte si era necesario.  
-¿Puedes decirme ahora que hacías en el despacho de mi padre y por que llorabas?  
-Siéntate conmigo- Edward se sentó en el escritorio mirándola- Ayer estuve en cama desde que llegué a casa de tus padres, a pesar de estar solo de cuatro meses sentí contracciones. Carlisle me ha revisado hace un rato, por eso estaba dentro- Tomó aire- Si vuelvo a alterarme así podría poner en peligro al bebé- La cara de Edward se transformó a una pánico- Ahora estamos bien los dos, de verdad, pero necesito tranquilidad tanto física como emocional.  
-La tendrás, de verdad que la tendrás- Edward besó la frente de Bella- Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, no volveré a discutir de nada que pueda poner en peligro tu tranquilidad, de verdad.  
Bella sonrió y se apoyó en su marido, ella también lo había extrañado horrores en tan solo unas horas sin él.

* * *

Rosalie continuaba en casa de Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Jasper habían salido a mirar algunas cosas para ir adelantando la boda, así que se habían quedado Esme y Rosalie con Elisabeth. Esme la tenía entre sus brazos, la miraba y sonreía.  
-Me encanta la niña, es un sol.  
-Si, es muy buena- Concordó Rosalie al instante.  
-¿Has pensado en proporcionarle un padre?- Rosalie bajó la mirada- Lo siento, eso es privado, no me contestes.  
-No te preocupes Esme, prácticamente eres su abuela, y yo te quiero como su fueras mi madre- Rosalie la miró con una cálida sonrisa- Me encantaría que tuviera un padre pero no hay muchos hombres que quieran estar con una mujer con una niña como Lizzy.  
-Hay hombres que si lo están.  
-Te refieres a Emmet- Esme se sorprendió al oírla nombrarle- Bella me explicó la historia de Emmet y me aseguró que él se había enamorado de mi por la forma en que me trataba.  
-Bella es muy inteligente, más de lo que mi hijo mayor querría- Esme rió con ganas- Por supuesto que me refería a Emmet. Él siente mucho aprecio por la pequeña y le ha dicho a mi marido a escondidas que le gustaría invitarte a salir pero no se atreve.  
-¿No se atreve?  
-No. Ahí tan grandote como lo ves, Emmet es muy sensible y miedoso en algunos aspectos. Tiene miedo de volver a sufrir y no quiere pedirte nada porque piensa que no le correspondes.  
-Bueno... No es que no le corresponda...- Rosalie se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- Yo... Yo... Mi hija es lo más importante que tengo, no creo que pudiera salir con nadie y dejarla.  
-Rosalie, piensa que es lo que os ha unido- Rosalie la miró y se dio cuenta de a que se refería- La niña es vuestro cupido por así decirlo. No creo que Emmet quiera dejarla de lado ni nada parecido.  
-Supongo que tienes razón- Sonrió sonrojándose más que antes.  
-¿Por que no lo invitas al cine y a cenar? Una noche a solas no os hará daño- Esme se giró hacia Elisabeth- Carlisle y yo nos quedaremos con la niña, me encanta tenerla conmigo, es mi angelito.  
-Puede que lo haga- Sonrió cogiéndole a la niña- Nos tenemos que ir, tenemos fisioterapia.  
-¿Volveréis más tarde?- Esme estaba realmente unida a la niña- Me encantaría bañarla, hace mucho que no baño a un bebé.  
-Claro Esme.  
Rosalie se marchó con la niña a su sesión de fisioterapia, Emmet estaba en la sala esperándolas. Como siempre, se centró en la niña durante la hora y media de sesión, haciendo que ella riera como una desesperada ante todas las tonterías que le hacía. Al acabar se la entregó a Rosalie como siempre hacía.  
-Gracias por ser tan atento con ella.  
-De nada, no hay porque darlas, estoy encantado de hacerlo- Dijo sin despegar los ojos de su libreta.  
-Esto... Me preguntaba si... Bueno...  
-Dilo sin más- Dijo Emmet riendo por la forma de tartamudear de Rosalie.  
-¿Quieres venir conmigo esta noche a cenar?- Lo soltó Rosalie de carrerilla.  
-Eso... Bueno... Claro... Será un placer- Se sonrojó mientras hablaba.  
-Pues nos vemos luego en casa de tus padres.  
Rosalie se despidió con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de allí, volvió a la casa de los Cullen y sonrió a Esme al entrar.  
-Se lo he pedido y me ha dicho que si- Dijo nerviosa- No tengo nada que ponerme para esta noche.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que encontramos algo en el armario de Alice, tiene de todo. Aunque no sea de su talla, si le gusta se lo compra.  
Subieron con Elisabeth en brazos y miraron el armario de Alice, Rosalie se quedó asombrada por la cantidad de cosas que tenía su futura cuñada, era asombroso. Entre todo lo que había, Rosalie encontró un vestido que le había gustado, era sencillo y discreto, perfecto para una primera cita.

* * *

Carlisle le dio a Bella la tarde libre para que descansara, Edward esperó a que fuera su hora de salida y la llevó en el coche hasta casa. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la cama donde la rodeó entre sus brazos y besó con cariño.  
Bella sintió necesidad de él al notarlo tan cerca de ella, desde que habían diagnosticado la enfermedad de Edward no habían tenido relaciones, y ella lo necesitaba con impaciencia. Por ello bajó su mano buscando la intimidad de su marido, Edward la detuvo al ver lo que hacía.  
-No Bella, por favor.  
-¿Por que no?- Besó su mejilla- ¿No quieres?  
-No es eso, me muero de ganas, pero desde que he empezado la quimioterapia no he vuelto a excitarme en ese sentido, lo siento.  
-¿Y qué? Puede que yo te ayude a excitarte- Bella empezó a besar su pecho.  
-No- Edward se levantó- No quiero que te quedes con las ganas, además me sentiría muy frustrado si no consigo satisfacer tus necesidades.  
No escuchó ninguna respuesta, se giró a ver si Bella estaba bien y se la encontró justo detrás de él. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Cariño, tú siempre satisfaces mis necesidades. Y no me quedaré con las ganas, si tú no puedes yo no tengo ganas- Besó su cuello y le dio pequeños mordiscos que hicieron suspirar a Edward.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Comprobar si tienes las mismas ganas que yo- Acarició el miembro de su marido y comenzó a bajar sus labios por su pecho mientras con la otra mano desabotonaba la camisa- Yo creo que si tienes ganas.  
-Ya lo creo- Edward se sentía muy excitado pero temía que su miembro no respondiera a su excitación- Pero Bella, no creo que esto funcione.  
-¿A no?- Bella llegó al borde de su pantalón y se lo desabrochó, lo bajó junto a sus calzoncillos y mostró el miembro de Edward- Yo creo que si funciona- Besó su punta- Pero si crees que no estás suficientemente excitado- Se lo metió en la boca por completo y lo sacó repetidas veces de la boca haciendo que Edward jadeara al sentir los labios de su mujer.  
Sabía que si estaba excitado, Bella había conseguido que su virilidad funcionara de nuevo como debía funcionar, el notar los movimientos de Bella le hacían sentir en el cielo, pero no quería ser el único que disfrutara, por eso apartó a Bella, la hizo levantarse y la llevó a la cama.  
-¿No me dejas seguir?  
-No preciosa, no es bueno para tu espalda que estés agachada así. Además tengo otras cosas en mente- Edward sonrió a la vez que Bella, le quitó la falda que llevaba y la ropa interior, se tumbó en la cama y la cogió- Tú arriba, no quiero aplastarte en tu estado.  
Bella se subió sobre él y notó como el miembro endurecido de su marido entraba en ella lentamente, Edward le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador, dejándola desnuda ante él. Bella se movía lentamente disfrutando de cada movimiento, el embarazo hacía que estuviera más sensible en todos los sentidos y por ello notaba más a su marido. Edward cogió uno de los pechos de su mujer y lo masajeó delicadamente, con la otra mano acarició su vientre y colocó su mano en la cadera de su esposa ayudándola en la cabalgada que ella había iniciado. Cuando ambos se encendieron un poco, Bella aumentó la velocidad y empezó a gritar el nombre de su hombre, Edward estaba en la misma situación.  
Bella, al notar que llegaba al orgasmo, agarró las manos de Edward con fuerza y dio un grito que sorprendió a Edward, nunca antes la había escuchado gritar de esa forma al sentir placer. Eso hizo que se excitara más y tuvo que agarrar el culo de su mujer mientras daba las últimas cabalgadas llegando al éxtasis y arqueaba su espalda llamando a Bella con lujuria.  
Bella se quedó sobre él, sin tumbarse debido a la barriga, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, Edward hizo que su tumbara junto a él y la abrazó con cariño, esa había sido una de las mejores relaciones que habían tenido.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste como ha quedado, es lo máximo que he podido hacer con todo el lío que llevo.**

**Gracias por felicitarme, la verdad que estoy muy ilusionada con la boda, ya no me queda nada.**

**Por si queréis, he empezado a subir otra historia, se llama "Añorando tus brazos" y creo que os gustará.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	10. 9º La peor cita

**9º- La peor cita**

Eran las siete de la tarde, Rosalie estaba muy nerviosa, ya estaba arreglada y esperaba a Emmet en la habitación donde dormía su hija. Verla ahí tan tranquila le hacía relajarse y sentir paz, la necesitaba antes de salir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Rosalie se giró para ver como Esme entraba con una sonrisa.

-Emmet te está esperando abajo, no tardes mucho.

-Enseguida bajo- Tomó aire repetidas veces y luego se encaminó a la puerta donde aun la esperaba Esme- Vamos.

Las dos bajaron, Rosalie vio a Emmet con una camisa medio abierta que mostraba sus músculos, unos pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta colgando de su brazo, Rosalie tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que su boca se mantuviera cerrada y no se le desencajara de lo admirada que estaba.

Emmet sonrió al verla y le ofreció el brazo, Rosalie lo tomó rápidamente y se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Esme, si la niña se pone pesada...

-Rosalie, calla y márchate, se ocuparme de un bebé- Esme reía al ver los nervios de ella- Tu hija estará bien, no te preocupes.

Emmet tiró de ella y la subió al todo-terreno que tenía, encendió el motor y condujo hasta los cines. Al llegar al aparcamiento y estacionar el coche, Emmet se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

-No muerdo, de verdad. Puedes tranquilizarte.

-Mis nervios no son por ti, bueno si son por ti pero no de la forma que tú crees- Dijo Rosalie sonrojada al comprobar que él la observaba.

-¿Y en que forma es?

-Desde que me quedé embarazada no he vuelto a estar con un hombre, no después de que Félix me dejara. Estoy nerviosa porque no se si estoy preparada para esto.

-Entiendo. Si quieres podemos irnos, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres- Emmet parecía decepcionado.

-No es eso, si que quiero, tú me gustas muchísimo. Supongo que estoy un poco paranoica, tengo la sensación de que todos los hombres me van a tratar igual que Félix.

-Es gracioso- Rosalie le miró sin entenderle- Yo tengo la misma sensación de las mujeres. Se que sabes lo de Irina, así que podrás imaginarte mi situación.

-Menudo par estamos hechos, somos un fracaso en el amor- Rió Rosalie haciendo que Emmet riera también.

-Tienes razón. Quizá por eso nos entendamos tan bien- Emmet se acercó a los labios de Rosalie y los besó delicadamente- No quiero correr, haremos las cosas con calma.

-Me parece una idea genial- Rosalie besó de nuevo los labios de Emmet y sonrió- ¿Vamos?

-Si- Salieron del coche y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del cine- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-No sabía que tipo de películas te gustaban así que tenía varias opciones en mente. Podríamos ir a ver Avatar, o Sherlock Holmes, o no se, alguna que te guste a ti.

-Me han hablado muy bien de la de Avatar, si a ti te apetece podríamos entrar a ver esa en 3D.

-Pues a esa.

Fueron a comprar las entradas, después compraron palomitas y se encaminaron a ver la película. Durante toda la proyección Emmet no separó su mano de la de Rosalie, no la tenía cogida pero ambas manos estaban en continuo contacto por el dorso.

Al acabar, los dos salieron del cine y entraron en un restaurante que tenía muy buena pinta, mientras cenaban se contaron muchas cosas de ellos, reían y se divertían como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Tras el postre se marcharon a pasear un poco por el puerto, la brisa del mar les hacía sentir estupendamente.

-Tienes cara de frío- Dijo Emmet mirándola.

-Será porque tengo frío- Rió Rosalie ante su comentario, Emmet la abrazó para darle calor- Gracias, así estoy mucho mejor- Rosalie pasó su brazo por la cintura de Emmet y se apoyó en él.

-Me alegro de que propusieras esta salida, tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo a solas, poder disfrutar de tu compañía a pesar de la pésima forma en la que nos conocimos.

-Es cierto que al principio te odié por tu forma de comportarte en aquel parque, pero tras la primera sesión con Elisabeth no pude hacer otra cosa que admirarte.

Dejaron de caminar, se miraron y se fundieron en un tierno beso que ambos anhelaban con urgencia.

-Ya veo que me has olvidado deprisa- Se escuchó la voz de un hombre que Rosalie reconoció al instante- Que poco me querías en la realidad si ya me has reemplazado.

-Tú me abandonaste cuando estaba embarazada, Félix- Se giró a enfrentarle- No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme nada.

-¿Te molesta este hombre preciosa?- Dijo Emmet colocándose a su lado.

-No te preocupes- Lo abrazó- ¿Qué quieres Félix?

-He venido por negocios y me he pasado por nuestro antiguo apartamento, me ha sorprendido mucho ver que lo has vendido. Pensé que te quedarías ahí.

-Debía pensar en mi hija, así que me mudé y continué con mi vida- Rosalie irradiaba odio e ira por cada poro de su piel- Ahora déjame.

-Vamos princesa, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Somos tú y yo, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue hace tiempo Félix, desde que me dejaste han cambiado las cosas. Ahora ya no somos tú y yo, tú ya no eres nada en mi vida. Ahora mi hija es lo único que me importa y tengo muy claro que tú no eres ni serás su padre- Rosalie se giró tomando la mano de Emmet y caminando en dirección contraria a la de Félix.

-Así que la tuviste- Dijo sorprendido- A pesar de que te dejé la tuviste- Félix tensó sus músculos y apretó sus puños- Debías haber abortado, yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de una niña anormal.

Rosalie estuvo apunto de gritarle cuatro cosas, pero no pudo, Emmet se había acercado a Félix y le había pegado un golpe tan fuerte que había hecho que Félix cayera al suelo sangrando por la nariz.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso de Lizzy, no se te ocurra volver a insultarla, si lo haces soy capaz de destrozarte!

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer. Esa anormal que tiene Rosalie es mi hija.

Emmet quiso propinarle otro puñetazo pero los brazos de Rosalie se lo impidieron cogiéndolo por la espalda.

-Emmet, déjalo. No vale la pena. Vámonos de aquí, por favor- Emmet relajó su postura y cogió la mano de Rosalie- Félix, no voy a volver contigo, yo quiero a mi hija y no pienso abandonarla por un tío que tiene el cerebro en los huevos. No quiero volver a verte.

-No lo dices en serio- Rosalie lo ignoró y caminó de la mano de Emmet alejándose de él y su barco- ¡Sabes que me necesitas!- Siguieron caminando- ¡Volverás a mi lado!

Emmet no dijo nada hasta llegar al coche, Rosalie derramaba lágrimas silenciosas mientras entraba en el cuatro por cuatro. Al estar ambos dentro del coche, Emmet la abrazó con cariño pero con fuerza.

-¿Por que ha tenido que aparecer?- Lloraba Rosalie sobre el pecho de Emmet- No lo quiero en mi vida, no quiero volver a saber nada de él.

-Tranquila preciosa.

-No me sueltes por favor, no te marches tú también- Rosalie apretó más el cuerpo de Emmet- No quiero que te marches, te necesito. Te quiero.

-No me voy a marchar, voy a estar a tu lado hasta que me muera- Besó su coronilla- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Edward miraba a su mujer dormir en la cama, acariciaba su piel disfrutando del tacto tan cálido y suave que tenía. Entró una brisa gélida por la ventana haciendo que ella tiritara, Edward corrió a cerrar la ventana, su mujer tan solo estaba cubierta por la sábana de la cama y podría coger frío.

Volvió a la cama y acarició el vientre de su mujer, tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo y sonrió al ver lo bien que le sentaba a su mujer tener esa barriguita con su pequeño dentro. Bella sabía el sexo del bebé pero no quiso decírselo a Edward, pensó que eso podía ser un aliciente para que se tomara más en serio la recuperación.

Edward bajó sus labios hasta el prominente vientre y colocó sus manos a los lados de su cara.

-Hola peque- Dijo con un susurro- Soy tu papá. Se que me he portado mal y por eso mamá se ha puesto nerviosa, pero te aseguro que voy a ser el mejor papá que puedas imaginar. No te pienso abandonar.

Bella hizo un movimiento y Edward se levantó en el acto pensando que la había despertado, pero no fue así, tan solo era un movimiento para encontrar una mejor postura para dormir.

-Edward- Salió de los labios de Bella en un tono de dolor- Edward- Volvió a llamarlo- No me dejes.

Edward abrazó a Bella con delicadeza, intentando no despertarla, la mecía lentamente mientras besaba su coronilla. Se sentía mal, con su desánimo había hecho que su ángel se preocupara y de verdad llegara a pensar que podía perderlo.

-Edward- Volvió a llamarlo en sueños mientras de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas- Por favor, Edward...- Ese desespero con el que lo llamaba lo asustó- ¡Edward!- Gritó abriendo los ojos e incorporándose aun llorando.

-Bella, cariño- Edward la abrazó por la espalda y tiró de ella hacia atrás para que se tumbara de nuevo- Tranquila mi vida, estoy aquí, a tu lado.

-Edward- Lo miró y lo abrazó desesperada- ¡No me sueltes, por favor!

-Nunca te soltaré- Respondió apretándola contra él- ¿Qué has soñado? ¿Qué te ha puesto tan nerviosa?

-No quiero hablar de ello- Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward- Solo quiero estar así, junto a ti.

*********************************************************************************************  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me encanta, es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Gracias a los que comentáis, vuestros reviews son mi inspiración.**

**Y gracias por pasaros por la de "Añorando tus brazos", voy a subir cap ahora mismo.**

**Nos leemos  
**

-Como quieras- Edward prefirió no presionarla por el momento, estaba realmente asustada.

Aunque ella volvió a dormirse, Edward no pudo, se quedó toda la noche despierto, velando el sueño de su adorada esposa.


	11. 10º Aceptando ayuda

**10º- Aceptando ayuda**

Las semanas pasaban y Bella continuaba teniendo la misma pesadilla todas las noches, por más que Edward le preguntaba ella no hablaba de ella con nadie. Debido a las pesadillas, Bella apenas dormía y eso se estaba notando en su salud.

-Bella, entra un momento- Le pidió Carlisle asomándose a la puerta de su despacho aprovechando que no tenía pacientes.

Bella entró y lo siguió hasta su mesa, pero Carlisle no se sentó tras la mesa si no a su lado, eso la desconcertó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso es lo que quiero que me cuentes, ¿que te ocurre Bella?- Ella bajó la mirada- Edward me ha dicho que apenas duermes y se te nota, Bella no estás bien.

-Son solo pesadillas, nada más.

-¿Y de que van esas pesadillas?- No respondió- ¿Son sobre Edward?- Bella asintió- ¿Lo ves morir?- Volvió a asentir- Bella, eso no va a pasar, sabes que el tratamiento está hiendo bien, aun le queda mucho tratamiento por delante, pero lo superará.

-Desde que le escuché decir que podía morirse no hago más que soñar con eso a pesar de que se las probabilidades- Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar- Te aseguro que no es algo que me guste soñar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Pues hemos de encontrar la manera de que duermas, sino podría ser malo dada tu condición- Carlisle se quedó pensativo- No puedo darte pastillas para dormir, pero si puedo recomendarte infusiones. Puede que eso te haga relajarte y caer en un sueño profundo, así dejarías de soñar.

-Por probar que no quede.

-Vuelve a tu mesa y entra de nuevo antes de marcharte a casa, te daré una lista con las mejores infusiones para dormir.

Bella salió por la puerta y Carlisle llamó a Edward para explicarle lo que acababa de hablar con ella, debía indicarle la forma de tratarla hasta que volviera a estar tranquila.

Después de pasar a recoger la lista de infusiones, Bella pasó por una tienda naturista para comprarlas, condujo hasta casa y se preparó la primera infusión. Edward entró en la cocina mientras ella se la tomaba, la miró muy seriamente.

-Mi padre me ha llamado.

-Suponía que lo haría- Dijo Bella dándole otro sorbo al tazón.

-¿Por que no me has dicho el motivo de tus pesadillas?

-Porque no hubieras podido hacer nada para evitar que soñara eso y entonces te sentirías peor- Acabó la infusión- No te enfades conmigo, no sueño esas cosas por gusto.

-Lo se, pero no me gusta que te pongas así. Cada noche te despiertas gritando y temblando. Hasta Rosalie está preocupada porque te oye gritar en sueños.

Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño, Edward no pudo mantener su rostro serio, sabía que Bella hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse animada y él debía hacer lo mismo por ella. La tomó de la mano y la llevó al sofá, se sentó en una esquina y obligó a Bella a tumbarse en el resto del sofá apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de él.

-Quiero que duermas, necesitas descansar- Bella intentó levantarse- Bella, escúchame, no puedes continuar así, no puedes seguir durmiendo tan poco- Bella suspiró derrotada, sabía que él tenía razón- Ahora descansa, si tienes pesadillas te despertaré yo.

Bella cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida en un momento, estaba realmente cansada.

* * *

Rosalie estaba con Elisabeth en la puerta del hospital, estaban esperando a Emmet para ir a comer a algún sitio, llevaban saliendo un par de semanas de forma oficial y disfrutaban el uno del otro a cada momento.

Emmet salió sonriente, abrazó a Rosalie y la besó con pasión, después se inclinó sobre el carrito de la niña y beso su mejilla antes de hacerle carantoñas. Después cogió el carrito y lo empujó por las calles de Forks teniendo a Rosalie cogida del brazo. Pararon a comer en el mismo lugar donde tuvieron su cita, de alguna forma, ese restaurante se había convertido en un lugar especial para ellos.

Félix pasaba por ahí camino de su barco cuando los vio entrar con la pequeña, se asomó por la ventana y vio el local, era lujoso, un lugar donde él nunca podría llevar a Rosalie. Los vio hablar sonrientes, con la pequeña pasar del brazo de uno al brazo del otro. Sintió como su sangre hervía al pensar que si él hubiera aguantado a la mocosa esa podría tener a Rosalie entre sus brazos.

Mientras los veía comer y divertirse pasó por su mente lo que había averiguado de Rosalie estas últimas semanas. Se había ido a vivir con Bella y Edward Cullen, sus mejores amigos. Había tenido a la niña sin dificultades y ella misma la llevaba a fisioterapia. No había vuelto a hacer nada de lo que normalmente hacía cuando estaba con él, absolutamente nada, era como si nunca hubiera estado junto a él.

-Si no puedo tenerte yo, él tampoco te tendrá. Preciosa, lo hago por los dos- Dijo antes de marcharse hacia su barco.

Rosalie y Emmet no se percataron de que habían sido observados por Félix, estaban tan inmersos en ellos mismos y en Lizzy que lo demás no importaba. Después de comer, Emmet llevó a sus dos chicas a casa, las besó y se marchó.

Rosalie entró en casa y vio a Edward en el salón con Bella durmiendo en sus piernas, cogió a Elisabeth del carro y la llevó junto a ellos.

-¿Se ha dormido?- Rosalie estaba sorprendida, lo poco que dormía Bella era por la noche.

-Si, se ha tomado una infusión que le ha recomendado mi padre y se ha quedado dormida, no ha abierto la boca en las dos horas que lleva durmiendo.

-Eso es genial, así podrá dormir ella y podrás descansar tú también- Rosalie sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para darle el pecho a la niña.

-A los dos nos hace falta descansar, y hay algo que quiero decirle pero no puedo hasta que sepa seguro que podrá resistirlo- Suspiró pasando sus manos por su cabeza desprovista de pelo- El cáncer es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos al principio y voy a tener que recibir también sesiones de quimioterapia.

-¿Eso que es?

-El término quimioterapia suele reservarse a los fármacos empleados en el tratamiento de las enfermedades neoplásticas que tienen como función el impedir la reproducción de las células cancerígenas. Por lo que me ha comentado el compañero que me está tratando, con eso podríamos frenar el cáncer, pero el tratamiento duraría de seis meses para arriba según las pruebas que me ha hecho y Bella dentro de poco no estará en condiciones de lidiar con mi enfermedad.

-Sabes que ella no se va a apartar, va a estar a tu lado hasta que todo acabe- Rosalie lo miró fijamente mientras ponía a la niña a mamar.

-Lo se, por eso necesito que esté bien antes de hablar ese tema con ella. No quiero dejarla al margen, no cometeré dos veces el mismo error pero ella tampoco debe cargar con todo.

-Yo podría ayudaros, estoy en casa casi todo el tiempo, no me cuesta nada.

-Eres una persona maravillosa Rosalie, pero me temo que no puedo permitir eso. Tú tienes a Elisabeth que te necesita por encima de todo- Edward suspiró- Además ya tengo a alguien para que nos ayude, tú céntrate en la niña- Le sonrió- Esperaré al fin de semana, a ver como va Bella con esto. Gracias Rose.

Al tomar esas infusiones Bella pudo dormir perfectamente, al cerrar los ojos se sumergía en un sueño tan profundo que hacía que no soñara, Edward pudo descansar también al ver como ella recuperaba su estado de salud, se la veía más alegre y animada.

Llegó el fin de semana, Rosalie se marchó con Emmet y Elisabeth para dejarle a Edward un poco de intimidad para hablar con Bella, era un tema muy delicado y Bella tenía mucho carácter.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo sentándose en el sofá con ella- Es algo importante.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es suficiente con las infusiones? ¿Sigo gritando en sueños?- Bella preguntó alarmada.

-No es nada de eso, tú estás perfectamente, se trata de mi.

-¿De ti?- Eso hizo que se asustara más- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mi médico me ha dicho que la enfermedad es un poco más fuerte de lo que habían diagnosticado al principio.

-¿Estás peor?- Bella empezó a temblar- ¿La radioterapia no está haciendo efecto?

-Bella cálmate, no es eso- Cogió las manos de Bella- La terapia está haciendo bien su trabajo, pero es posible que no elimine el cáncer por completo, por eso creen que es mejor acompañar el tratamiento con quimioterapia.

-¿Quimioterapia?- Edward asintió- Pero eso es fuerte.

-Lo es, pero así acabaríamos con la enfermedad por completo.

-Está bien, si es lo mejor para ti sabes que no pondré pegas- Bella sonrió levemente.

-Cariño, he pensado que quizás nos vendría bien algo de ayuda externa- Bella no entendía lo que quería decir- Mi madre se ha ofrecido para venir a ayudarte en las cosas de la casa, así no tendrás tanto agobio entre la casa, el trabajo, mi tratamiento y el embarazo.

-Edward, yo puedo con todo, no necesito a nadie. De verdad que le agradezco a tu madre que se preocupe tanto pero no necesito una niñera.

-Bella, dentro de poco tendrás más limitados tus movimientos y tus esfuerzos. Te pido por favor que aceptes la ayuda. Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta no alejarte de todo, pero me sería más fácil si se que tenemos a alguien que te ayude y esté contigo.

-No es justo lo que haces- Respondió Bella mirando el suelo y apretando las manos de Edward- No puedo negarme si me lo pides así- Suspiró y miró a Edward- Está bien, que tu madre me ayude con las cosas.

-Gracias tesoro.

Edward llamó de inmediato a su madre, al día siguiente empezaría con su labor de ayudar a Bella mientras pasaban por todo el trago de la terapia de Edward.

Además, el director del hospital había permitido que Edward regresara al hospital durante periodos breves de tiempo como ayudante de alguno de sus compañeros, eso hizo que él se entusiasmara más y que Bella se animara por ver como su marido salía adelante a pesar de las dificultades.


	12. 11º Por partida doble

**11º- Por partida doble**

Bella estaba en su mesa revisando las últimas sesiones del día para Carlisle, estaba algo agobiada, el bebé no había parado de moverse en todo el día. Estaba en su último mes de embarazo y eso hacía que cada vez notara más los movimientos del bebé.

Aun le quedaban algunas horas para salir hacia su casa, así que empezó a ordenar los expedientes de los pacientes que habían ido a la consulta, eso le llevaría al menos una media hora.

Los ordenó en sus respectivas carpetas, con sus respectivos colores, dejándolo todo impecable, tal como le gustaba a Carlisle. Cerró el archivador y se quedó quieta un momento agarrándose, sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su bajo vientre. No le dio importancia, con la fecha tan cercana era normal empezar a sentir molestias.

Cuando cesó el dolor caminó a su mesa y se sentó de nuevo dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo, pero apenas empezó a escribir en la agenda, volvió a sentir dolor en el mismo sitio, eso la alarmó un poco. Esperó a que pasara, se levantó y llamó a la puerta de Carlisle que le dio permiso para entrar.

-Carlisle- Lo llamó desde la puerta.

-Dime Bella- Dijo haciéndole una señal para que se acercara- ¿Te preocupa algo?

-He sentido dolor repetidas veces aquí- Señaló el lugar donde le dolía- Se que no tiene porque significar nada pero me sentiría más tranquila si lo comprobaras.

-Claro, túmbate en la camilla.

Bella se tumbó, Carlisle levantó su camiseta y apretó en algunos puntos de su vientre, después bajó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de sus caderas. Palpó delicadamente toda esa zona y sintió como se endurecía mientras Bella apretaba la camilla debido al dolor.

-Bella, estás sintiendo contracciones, si me lo permites, voy a revisarte en la zona genital.

-Vale.

Carlisle ayudó a Bella a bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior para poder revisarla, observó cuidadosamente la zona antes de levantarse.

-Te voy a ingresar- Dijo acercándose a su rostro y acariciándolo- Parece que este bebé tiene prisa por salir.

-¿Ya?- Carlisle asintió sin dejar de acariciarla- No estoy preparada.

-Tranquila, yo estaré contigo- Se acercó a un armario y cogió un camisón del hospital- Póntelo mientras llamo a urgencias para que suban una camilla.

Bella obedeció sin decir nada, se puso el camisón y esperó tumbada en la camilla de la consulta, estaba muy nerviosa y solo pensaba en que necesitaba a Edward.

Un enfermero llegó con una camilla, Carlisle ayudó a Bella a subir y la acompaño hasta el ascensor mientras el enfermero empujaba la camilla. Dentro del ascensor, Bella tomó la mano de Carlisle.

-Quiero que Edward esté conmigo.

-Lo se, he pedido que lo llamen, ahora bajará a urgencias- Le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Bella apretó la mano de Carlisle- Tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento y Edward también.

Entraron en una sala donde Bella debía esperar a que la prepararan y entraran, sabía que iba a pasar ahí un rato y eso la puso más nerviosa, Carlisle había ido a cambiarse de ropa y no podía distraer a Bella de los quejidos de otras mujeres que estaban en la misma situación que ella.

A pesar de que se suponía que debía ir todo más despacio, Bella sentía que el dolor llegaba muy seguido y cada vez más fuerte, en cuanto Carlisle entró en la sala se lo dijo y tuvieron que meterla rápidamente en la sala de partos.

-Bella, Edward está a mitad de una sesión de radioterapia, no va a llegar a tiempo- Le explicó Carlisle cogiendo su mano- Pero no pasa nada.

-Vale- Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- Tengo miedo.

-No lo tengas, yo estoy a tu lado y voy a ayudarte a traer a tu pequeño al mundo- Besó la frente de Bella- Relájate- Bella se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar a Carlisle, era como el padre que siempre deseó tener.

Mientras ella daba a luz, Edward terminó su sesión de radioterapia, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hacia el ascensor para ir a recoger a Bella. Apunto estaba de entrar cuando una enfermera jovencita lo paró en la entrada.

-Doctor Cullen, espere- Dijo la joven- Su padre ha llamado mientras estaba usted en su sesión, su mujer está en la sala de partos ahora mismo.

Edward salió corriendo hacia allí, si no llegaba a tiempo no se lo perdonaría, no después de lo que le había hecho pasar a Bella ese último mes. Sus cambios de humor habían sido catastróficamente imprevisibles, haciendo que Bella llorara en más de una ocasión, además de provocarle ataques de ansiedad casi a diario. Si no hubiera sido por su madre, no sabía donde podían estar ellos dos en esos momentos.

Llegó a la sala pero no le dejaron entrar, hacía rato que estaban dentro y no podía entrar sin cambiarse. Edward esperó junto a la puerta desesperado por no poder acompañar a su mujer en ese momento, tendría que compensárselo de alguna manera.

Mientras daba vueltas por delante de la puerta, Esme llegó presurosa junto a él, lo abrazó fuerte al ver su cara de frustración.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero- Edward estaba en estado de puros nervios- Necesito verla, no puedo estar aquí sin saber como está.

-Pues entra a verla- Se escuchó la voz de Carlisle detrás de él. Edward y Esme miraron en su dirección y lo vieron sonriente- Pasa, creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

Edward pasó rápidamente, vio a su Bella en una camilla, llena de sudor y hecha polvo, pero en ese momento le pareció que eso la hacía más adorable. Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro.

-Hola princesa- Besó sus labios cuando ella lo miró- Siento no haber estado a tu lado.

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió- Puede que haya sido mejor, no creo que hubieras aguantado viéndome como estaba.

-Puede que esté más débil pero puedo soportar un parto- Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Un parto normal si, pero ¿y un parto múltiple?

-¿Múltiple?- La cara de Edward era para troncharse de risa- ¿Me quieres decir que...?

-Que tenemos un motivo más de alegría.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Preguntó mirándola aun un poco desconcertado.

-No, nuestro pequeño es muy tímido y se escondía detrás de su hermana, Carlisle tampoco tenía ni idea.

Edward besó sus labios con una sonrisa, eso era algo maravilloso que ninguno tenía previsto, algo que haría que él tomara con más interés su recuperación.

Bella fue llevada a una habitación, Esme y Carlisle los acompañaron hasta allí y los cuatro juntos esperaron a que les trajeran a los pequeños. Edward estaba ansioso por ver a sus pequeños tesoros, no veía el momento de tenerlos junto a él.

Esme también estaba nerviosa por verlos, eran sus primeros nietos, siempre había tenido la ilusión de ser una abuela joven, le encantaban las parejas jóvenes y no se acomplejaba por que la llamaran abuela, al contrario, se sentía muy orgullosa de ello.

Un poco después les trajeron a los dos pequeños, Edward y Esme se abalanzaron contra las cunas mientras Carlisle y Bella reían. Esme cogió al pequeño y Edward a la niña.

-Son los niños más hermosos que he visto- Dijo Esme mirando al niño- Se parece mucho a ti Bella.

-Y la niña es como Edward- Comentó Carlisle- Hasta dentro de unas horas no abrirán los ojos, entonces veremos el color que tienen.

-¿Habéis pensado nombres?

-Yo había pensado solo de niña- Dijo Bella mirando a Edward embobado con la niña- No sabía que venía mi chiquitín- Sonrió- Había pensado en Renesmee.

-Me parece un nombre perfecto para ella- Dijo Edward sin apartar la vista de la niña- Renesmee, que bonita eres.

-Él tiene cara de llamarse Mark- Dijo Esme enseñándole el niño a Bella y a Carlisle- ¿No os parece?

-Mark es un nombre precioso- Concordó Bella- Como lo es él.

Bella se quedó dormida, estaba agotada por el esfuerzo que había realizado. Los niños también se durmieron pronto, así que los dejaron de nuevo en sus cunas. Edward se sentó junto a la cama de Bella cogiéndole la mano, se sentía feliz, se sentía con fuerzas para vencer todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, acabaría con el cáncer.

-Hijo, me alegro mucho por vosotros- Esme lo rodeó por la espalda- Un hijo siempre es una bendición, y a vosotros os hacía falta sonreír, hace mucho que no os veía tan radiantes como hoy.

-Es que me siento completamente bien por primera vez en meses. Bella me ha dado una razón más para continuar con este maldito tratamiento.

-Ten paciencia- Dijo Carlisle colocándose junto a él- Si todo va bien, en unos meses habrá acabado todo.

-Eso espero papá.

Los tres se quedaron ahí, mirando a los niños y a su madre dormir como ángeles.


	13. 12º Una batalla ganada

**12º- Una batalla ganada**

Rosalie y Emmet habían estado hablando muy seriamente, habían tomado una decisión que era muy importante para ellos. Fueron al hospital a ver a Bella y a los pequeños con Elisabeth en su carrito.

-Hola- Dijo Rosalie entrando en la habitación- ¿Como estás?

-Genial, pasad- Rosalie y Emmet entraron sonrientes- Me alegro de veros. ¿Donde está mi sobrinita querida?- Rose le pasó a Lizzy.

-Te ha echado mucho de menos, ha llorado cada día que has estado aquí a las siete de la tarde, a la hora que sueles cogerla y mecerla junto a la ventana.

-¿Me has extrañado preciosa?- Bella besó su frente y se la entregó a su madre.

-¿Y mis sobrinos? Quiero conocerlos- Pidió Emmet entusiasmado.

-Están en esas cunas, acércate y coge a alguno si quieres.

Emmet se acercó y miró a los pequeños, sonrió ampliamente al verlos, tomó a la niña y se giró hacia Bella.

-El niño es un encanto pero me temo que la niña se parece mucho a Edward, lo lamento Bella- Empezó a reírse haciendo que Rosalie riera también, pero Bella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues yo estoy encantada de que se parezca a él y como vuelvas a meterte con Edward te dejo sin descendencia- La voz le salió tan seria y tan profunda que acompañada de la mirada asesina que le dirigía hizo que Emmet tragara saliva y volviera a dejar a la niña en la cuna para colocarse junto a Rosalie.

-Bella, Emmet y yo hemos estado hablando- La miró algo nerviosa- Voy a irme a vivir a casa de Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Por que?- Bella estaba impresionada y decepcionaba- ¿No estás bien en casa? Si he hecho algo para que cambies de idea lo siento.

-Bella no tiene nada que ver con eso- Le cogió la mano- Pero vosotros ahora tenéis más preocupaciones y necesitáis vuestro espacio. Emmet y yo queremos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, por eso me voy.

-¿En serio es por eso?

-Claro que es por eso, vosotros habéis hecho que vuestra casa fuera mi hogar, os habéis convertido en mi familia, pero ahora que tenéis la vuestra ha llegado la hora de que rehaga mi vida por mi cuenta y no bajo vuestro amparo.

-Le he pedido a Rosalie que venga a vivir a la mansión conmigo, espero que no te importe- Le sonrió a Rosalie y acarició a la pequeña Elisabeth- Las quiero demasiado como para tenerlas alejadas de mi.

-¿Importarme? ¿Como va a importarme?- Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja- Estoy muy contenta, eso es genial. Ya era hora de que os lanzarais.

Una vez vieron que Bella se lo tomaba bien, Rosalie se relajó muchísimo, a ella le importaba mucho la opinión de su mejor amiga, y el ver lo feliz que se había sentido porque ellos estuvieran juntos la hacía sentir completamente feliz.

Fueron a casa de Bella y Edward para recoger las cosas de la niña y las suyas, las subieron al coche de Emmet y se dirigieron hacia la casa, querían llegar y colocar las cosas cuanto antes.

Esme estaba esperándoles con una sonrisa, le encantaba la idea de tener a Rosalie y a la pequeña en su casa, para ella eran de la familia desde el mismo momento que las conoció. Emmet subió las cosas a las habitaciones mientras Esme acompañaba a Rosalie a darle un biberón a Elisabeth, por fin tenía una familia de verdad y eso hizo que Rosalie sonriera.

* * *

Unos meses después, Edward salió del hospital sonriente, se encaminó a casa dando un paseo, quería sentir el aire en su rostro. Caminó lentamente pero sin pararse, llegó a su casa y entró sin hacer ruido, eran las cuatro de la tarde y sus pequeños diablillos estarían durmiendo la siesta.

Se encaminó a la biblioteca donde sabía que se encontraría Bella aprovechando esos minutos de silencio, aun le quedaban unas semanas para que acabara su baja por maternidad así que aprovechaba los momentos que estaba sola para leer, su pasión favorita.

Edward entró en silencio y la abrazó por la espalda haciendo que ella soltara el libro que leía del susto que se había llevado.

-Hola preciosa- Dijo contra su cuello antes de besarlo.

-Hola- Ella sonrió- No te he escuchado entrar.

-Lo se, esa era mi idea- La giró hacia él y la besó con furia- Te necesito.

-¿Que te ocurre Edward? ¿A que se debe este arranque de pasión?

-A algo maravilloso- Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos, juntó sus frentes y sus narices- Estoy curado.

-...- Bella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos con la boca abierta, pero cuando asimiló la noticia se colgó de su cuello y pegó un grito de alegría- ¡Eso es maravilloso!- Se le escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad- ¡Edward!- Besó repetidas veces sus labios sin dejar de sonreír.

Bella no se separó de él en toda la tarde, lo besaba a cada momento, por fin había acabado su pesadilla, por fin podían ser felices juntos, con su pequeña familia, podrían plantearse ampliarla más adelante, tendrían un futuro.

Edward observaba a sus hijos y sonreía, los miraba y se sentía afortunado por poder vivir para verlos crecer, estaba extasiado por todo lo que sentía al verlos a ellos y a su mujer. Y el escuchar los gritos de júbilo del resto de la familia por teléfono cuando les comunicó la buena noticia hacía que se sintiera realmente querido.

Se acostaron sonriendo, abrazados el uno al otro, se durmieron pronto, al día siguiente tendrían tiempo de disfrutar a solas.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada sonó el teléfono de casa, Edward se despertó y lo cogió de su mesita de noche antes de que Bella, apoyada en su pecho, se despertara.

-¿Diga?

-Edward, soy Rosalie- Parecía alterada y llorosa- Necesito que vengas a casa de tus padres, es urgente, Emmet no está bien.

-¿Que ocurre Rose? ¿Que le pasa a Emmet?

-No te lo puedo explicar por teléfono, solo puedo decirte que está herido- A Edward le pareció que estaba llorando- Avisaría a tus padres, pero ahora están en Washington porque Carlisle tenía una conferencia. No sabía a quien más acudir.

-Enseguida voy para allí, no te preocupes. Intenta calmarte.

Colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesita de nuevo, miró a Bella para intentar moverla y se sorprendió al ver que estaba despierta.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-No lo se, Rosalie no me ha querido decir nada por teléfono- Edward acarició su rostro- Parece que algo le ha sucedido a Emmet, voy a ir a ver, tú quédate aquí con los niños, te llamaré cuando sepa algo.

Edward salió de la casa y se encaminó a la de sus padres, aparcó en la entrada y entró sin llamar, fue directo a la habitación de su hermano y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Emmet estaba tendido en la cama con Rosalie presionando una herida de bala que tenía en su brazo derecho.

* * *

**Bueno, os dejo tres capítulos por haber tardado más en subir, solo quedan dos y espero que os esté gustando.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, sois geniales  
**


	14. 13º Fin de la pesadilla

**13º- Fin de la pesadilla**

Edward entró rápidamente y se puso junto a su hermano, quitó las manos de Rosalie y el trozo de tela que tapaba la herida. Observó con sumo cuidado mientras su hermano permanecía en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, Rosalie miraba todo lo que hacía Edward llorando, estaba aterrada.

-Rose, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Lo miró más asustada todavía- ¡No puedo! ¡Yo no puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Eh, eh, eh- Edward se levantó y la abrazó con cariño- Claro que puedes hacerlo, se lo mucho que quieres a mi hermano- Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente- Emmet te necesita y yo también.

-Está bien- Dijo en un susurro, desviando la mirada hacia Emmet- Haré lo que sea.

-Así se habla- Edward volvió junto a Emmet- Necesito agua, gasas, unas pinzas y si pudieras traerme un mechero sería genial.

Rosalie no puso objeciones, salió de la estancia y fue a por todo lo que Edward le había pedido. Mientras, él intentó reanimar a su hermano, pero no lo consiguió, al tocar su frente notó que tenía mucha fiebre, producto de la herida y la bala. Rosalie apareció poco después con todo lo que le había pedido.

-Necesito que te pongas en su cabeza y le sujetes los hombros, aunque esté inconsciente, sus músculos reaccionarán cuando le toque- Rosalie obedeció en silencio.

Edward puso la palancana de agua que le había traído Rosalie bajo el brazo de Emmet, cogió el mechero y las pinzas para esterilizarlas con el fuego, después cogió una gasa y metió las pinzas en la herida de su hermano.

Como había previsto, los músculos de su hermano reaccionaron ante su actuación, pero Rosalie consiguió que no se moviera demasiado, Edward tardó en encontrar la bala, Rosalie miraba asustada y nerviosa, pero se le dibujó una leve sonrisa cuando vio que Edward sacaba la bala y la metía en la palancana, entonces cogió algunas gasas y se las puso sobre la herida.

-Muy bien Rose, pero no hemos acabado- Edward le hablaba con dulzura pero con determinación- Ahora necesito una venda, betadine y aguja e hilo- Rose abrió mucho la boca- Tengo que coserle la herida o perderá mucha sangre.

Rosalie corrió a por todo lo demandado y volvió en menos de cinco minutos, se lo entregó todo a Edward y esperó en pie mirando.

Edward tomó el betadine y se lo echó sobre la herida, después hizo con la aguja lo mismo que con las pinzas, tras tenerlas desinfectadas puso hilo y cosió la herida lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta que no era hilo destinado a ese tipo de usos. Dejó la aguja a un lado, volvió a echar betadine y vendó la herida con gran maestría. Después cogió una camiseta que encontró en la mesa, la hundió en el agua donde reposaba la bala y se la colocó en la frente a su hermano.

-Ahora hay que esperar a que le baje la fiebre- Rosalie asintió- ¿Puedes explicarme que ha ocurrido?

-Félix ha estado aquí- Rosalie temblaba solo de recordarlo- Quiso llevarse a la niña, decía que ella era el único motivo por el que nuestra felicidad se había acabado. Yo no se lo permití, la cogí entre mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza. Al ver mi reacción, sacó un arma y nos apuntó con ella, Emmet le golpeó e intentó apartarlo de nosotras, viendo que no podía conseguir lo que quería le disparó a Emmet- Rosalie saltó a los brazos de Edward llorando- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No quería que Emmet saliera herido!

-Rose, tú no tienes la culpa, no has hecho nada malo. Él único que debe preocuparse es Félix- Edward apretó sus puños furioso- Se ha escapado, ¿verdad?

-Si, lo siento. No pude impedirlo.

-No te preocupes- Edward se separó de Rosalie y se levantó- Quédate a su lado, voy a llamar a casa, Bella estará preocupada. Después llamaré a la policía.

Rosalie se sentó junto a Emmet y volvió a humedecer la camiseta para colocársela en la frente. Edward bajó al salón y llamó a casa, la voz de su mujer medio dormida le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa, siento despertarte.

-No te preocupes- Dijo ella un poco más despierta- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Félix hirió a Emmet con una pistola cuando intentaba llevarse a Elisabeth.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Bella se despertó del todo al escuchar eso.

-Tranquila, no es grave y Elisabeth está descansando en su habitación- Se escuchó a Bella suspirar aliviada- Princesa, ¿podrías coger a los niños y venir aquí? Rosalie está muy alterada.

-Claro, en media hora estoy allí.

Mientras Bella llegaba, Edward llamó a la policía que de inmediato mandó un coche patrulla hacia la mansión Cullen. Bella llegó muy pronto, Edward salió a ayudarla a sacar a los niños del coche, algo le decía que Félix estaba cerca y temía que les hiciera algo. Dejaron a los niños en la habitación de Elisabeth y fueron a la de Emmet.

-Creo que le ha bajado la fiebre- Dijo Rosalie cuando entraron, acariciando la frente de Emmet.

-A ver, déjame que mire-Rosalie se levantó y abrazó a Bella mirando todo el tiempo a Emmet, parecía un ángel dormido, Bella le acarició con cariño intentando calmarla- Ha desaparecido la fiebre, se pondrá bien en unas horas.

Rosalie sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a su amiga, Edward las abrazó a las dos, Emmet era muy importante para todos, aunque siempre los estuviera sacando de quicio.

La policía llegó minutos después y tomó declaración a Rosalie mientras Bella subía al cuarto con los niños junto a Edward, era su hora de comer. Mientras Bella amamantaba a Renesmee y Mark, Edward le dio el biberón a Elisabeth y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño?- Preguntó Bella mirándolo mientras colocaba bien a Mark para que se alimentara.

-Estoy preocupado, Félix podría estar en cualquier sitio. Tengo miedo de que haga alguna locura.

-No te preocupes, la policía lo encontrará, ya lo verás.

Terminaron de darles de comer y los volvieron a tumbar, Edward abrazó a Bella de la cintura mientras ella acariciaba a sus pequeños tesoros.

-Gracias por no rendirte nunca conmigo- Dijo contra su oído- Si no hubiera sido por tu fuerza no estaría aquí con vosotros.

-No digas tonterías- Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- Si algún día se te ocurre dejarme, le daré tal patada a tu trasero que volverás a la vida- Edward rió aprentándola más contra él.

-Te quiero mi vida.

Se escuchó mucho jaleo abajo, corrieron por las escaleras para ver que ocurría y se sorprendieron de encontrar a Félix esposado contra el suelo.

-Ha intentado entrar por la cocina- Explicó Rosalie mirándolos al bajar- El agente Demetri lo ha pillado.

-Rosalie, no puedes permitir esto- Félix la miraba con la esperanza de que ella lo defendiera- Sabes que todo esto lo he hecho por nosotros.

-Félix, tú hace más de un año que no formas parte de mi vida, solo eres parte del pasado.

-Pero Rose... Rossi, yo te quiero.

-¿Tiene inconveniente en que me lleve a este enfermo, señorita?- Preguntó Demetri.

-Para nada, cuanto antes mejor.

-¡Rosalie! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Maldita seas Rosalie!- El sonido del coche patrulla silenció sus gritos.

-Se ha acabado todo- Suspiró aliviada, por fin podía respirar tranquila.

Unas horas después despertó Emmet y sonrió al encontrarse a su princesa junto a él. Edward le explicó lo ocurrido y Emmet también respiró tranquilo.

Carlisle y Esme volvieron en cuanto se enteraron de lo ocurrido, aunque sabían que ya no había peligro, no podían evitar preocuparse.

Las cosas parecían mejorar poco a poco para toda la familia, aun cuando sabes que hay cosas malas que no puedes evitar, Rosalie lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo no es muy impactante aunque creo que no está mal, mañana os subiré el epílogo.**

**Gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me habéis dejado, el capítulo anterior es de mis favoritos y parece que el vuestro también**

**Gracias por comentar**

**Y me haríais un gran favor si pasarais por "Añorando tus brazos" y me dejarais algún review.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Nueve años después_

Rosalie estaba arrodillada frente a la lápida de su pequeña Elisabeth, hacía dos años que había abandonado este mundo para convertirse en un precioso angelito rubio. Emmet tenía la mano apoyada en el hombro de su mujer, llorando por dentro al ver su dolor. En brazos estaba la pequeña Ángela, tan preciosa como su madre pero con la carita redondita de su padre y con su color de pelo.

-Mamí, ¿Elisabeth ya no va a volver?- Preguntó triste la niña de cuatro añitos.

-No mi niña, no volverá- Rosalie estaba bastante abatida.

-¿Sabes porque no volverá?- Ángela negó- Porque ahora tu hermanita está en el cielo cuidándonos a todos, ve todo lo que hacemos. Y todas las noches baja en forma de ángel y te da un beso de buenas noches a ti, a mi me saca la lengua y a mamá la abraza. Es su forma de decirnos que nos quiere- Emmet vio como Rosalie sonreía ante sus palabras.

-¿Eso es verdad mami?

-Claro que si- Rosalie se levantó y abrazó a Emmet y a Ángela- Y por eso hay que sonreír todos los días y pensar mucho en ella.

-Mami, ¿ya también me iré al cielo cuando nazca mi hermanito?- Preguntó mirando la barriga de cuatro meses de su madre.

-No princesa, tu hermana tuvo que irse porque el niño Jesús la llamó a su lado, pero a ti te llamará más tarde- Le acarició la mejilla antes de que su padre la soltara para que caminara unos pasos por delante de ellos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Emmet abrazándola con cariño mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

-He estado mejor- Dijo con pesar- Sabes lo que me cuesta venir a verla sin llorar.

-Lo se, y nadie te pide que no llores- Emmet paró un momento y la giró hacia él- Rosalie, todos la echamos de menos, y tienes todo el derecho a sentir dolor por su pérdida, nadie te va a echar en cara eso.

-Intento no llorar porque se lo prometí a ella- Rosalie desvió la mirada hacia la tumba- Sabes que lo entendía todo, y como podía nos comunicaba lo que quería- Emmet asintió- A su manera me dijo que no quería que llorara por ella, me hizo prometer que siempre que viniera a verla lo haría con una sonrisa.

-Vida mía- Emmet la abrazó con cariño, su mujer era muy fuerte, se lo demostraba a cada día que pasaba- Yo también la extraño muchísimo, ella fue el milagro que nos unió a los dos- Emmet besó los labios de su mujer y acarició su rostro- Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Los tres subieron al coche y se encaminaron a casa de Edward y Bella, había comida familiar. Todos iban a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia. Cuando llegaron vieron que todos los demás ya estaban allí.

Alice y Jasper estaban con el pequeño Justin, a sus siete años era todo un artista, le encantaba pintar y dibujar y tenía mucha gracia para hacerlo. Carlisle y Esme miraban desde las sillas a Justin jugar con Mark y Renesmee, los gemelos de nueve años, se habían convertido en músicos, Mark tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y Renesmee el piano como su padre. Siempre tocaban los dos juntos melodías compuestas por ellos, debido al talento que habían demostrado tener, sus padres los habían metido en el conservatorio. Esme tenía entre sus brazos a Jessica, la pequeña niña de tres años de Edward y Bella, ella se parecía mucho a su abuelo Carlisle, rubia de ojos azules. Era una niña muy tímida, demasiado para el gusto de Edward porque siempre la tenía escondida entre sus piernas.

-Hola a todos- Saludó Emmet al entrar- Princesa, ve con tus primos.

Ángela corrió a darles un beso a sus abuelos y a sus tíos y fue directa a jugar con Mark, Renesmee y Justin, Jessica saltó de los brazos de su abuela y también fue con ellos. Como estaban en el jardín se pusieron a correr de un lado para otro jugando a pillar.

-¿Habéis visto ya a Bella?- Preguntó ansiosa Rosalie- Tengo muchas ganas de verla.

-Eso, ¿por que tardan tanto?- Alice estaba estresada- Quiero conocer a mi nuevo sobrino.

-¡No es justo que papá haya sido el único en verlo!- Se quejó Emmet.

-Soy su médico, eso me otorga ciertos privilegios.

Escucharon unos pasos desde el interior de la casa, todos se giraron hacia allí y vieron a Edward con el bebé en uno de los brazos y ayudando a Bella con el otro. Jasper se apresuró en ponerle una silla llena de almohadas a Bella para que se sentara.

-El peloteo no te va a servir de nada Jasper- Dijo Edward acercándose a ellos lentamente- Ya sabemos quien lo va a ver primero- Jasper chasqueó los dedos en señal decepcionado.

Bella se sentó lentamente, la cesárea que habían tenido que hacerle por su pequeño no le permitía moverse más rápido.

-Debíais haber esperado unos días más para hacer esto, un día no es suficiente tiempo de recuperación aunque haya nacido en casa, Bella no debe moverse demasiado o le saltarán los puntos- Se quejó Carlisle.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Sonrió Bella- No me moveré de la silla, prometido- Miró a Edward.

-Mamá- Le tendió al pequeño- Tú eres la única que no se ha quejado por no haberlo visto aun, así que eres la primera que verá a mi pequeño- Esme sonrió ampliamente ante eso- Te presento a Jacob.

El pequeño tenía el pelo oscuro, muy oscuro y la piel más tostada que el resto de sus hermanos. Pero no por ello era menos hermoso, Esme se quedó encandilada mirándolo.

-¡Es un niño precioso!- Exclamó Esme.

-Mamá no lo acapares, los demás también queremos verle.

Jacob pasó de brazo en brazo observando todo lo que le rodeaba, era un niño muy despierto y enseguida se ganó los corazones de sus tíos.

Rosalie miró a Bella transmitiéndole apoyo ante lo que le venía encima, el niño, además de todos los problemas que había tenido al nacer, era sordo. Siempre habían estado unidas, sobretodo cuando nació Elisabeth, y Rosalie le devolvería todo lo que habían hecho por ella y su pequeña ayudádoles con ese pequeño.

De una forma o de otra la vida siempre te sorprende, y aunque a veces las circunstancias sean adversas y parezcan imposibles de superar, si nos aferramos a lo que más queremos, siempre se puede seguir adelante.

**FIN**

********************************************************************************************************  
Hasta aquí esta historia, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Además para mi tiene un trasfondo sentimental, el padre de mi novio murió de cáncer de pulmón el mismo año que yo conocí a mi novio, y ha sido una forma de mostrarle a mi chico cuanto lo apoyo, porque me ha prometido que se lo va a leer antes de la boda ^^.**

**Gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de leerla, para mi ha significado mucho que me mandarais reviews con vuestras opiniones y ayudándome a corregir las cosas que no estaban bien, se que hay cosas que no he cambiado, pero lo que me importaba en realidad era el trasfondo de la historia.**

**La parte de Rosalie esta basada en una película que vi y me encantó, se llama "Las estrellas te guiarán a casa" y es preciosa, pero si la veis veréis que solo me he basado en algunas cosas.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, gracias a todos los que habéis leido la historia, a los que habéis comentado, a los que me habéis puesto de autora favorita y a los que habéis puesto esta historia entre vuestras favoritas. Sois geniales.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido "El milagro que nos unió" y os invito a que os paséis por "Añorando tus brazos".**

**Nos leemos en otra historia  
**


End file.
